A Princess to the Past
by Squirt Sapphire
Summary: Present Day After finding many clues, something goes wrong. Kelsa and her best friend, Maria, must find the descendant of Link and rescue their family and friends from Ganondorf. Will they find descendant of Link in time?
1. The Discovery

Hey everyone. This is my next story to my collection! It is about the present day descendant of Princess Zelda, and a bunch of other characters. This is just the introduction chapter.. and the next one MIGHT be... OR it MIGHT be the first chapter of action. heh heh. you'll find out when I get to it. Read and PLEASE REVIEW. I'm gonna need a few ideas!

Oh. and..uh. Disclaimer. I don't own Zelda. (If I did. I wouldn't be sitting here writing stories!) Okay. I prolly would be writing stories anyways..hm... Oh, and I own the characters Kelsa and Maria!

Squirt Sapphire

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Princess to the Past**

**Chapter 1**

_There were two young people, about the age of 18. One was a beautiful girl, with blue eyes and long, blonde hair. She wore a silvery-pink dress that fluttered in the breeze. The other was a handsome boy, with golden blonde hair and bright, blue eyes. He wore a green tunic and hat, and a sword and shield on his back. They were sitting on the shore of a beautiful, shining lake, watching the sun set behind the mountains of the land. Birds chirped and the water rippled. The boy stared into the girl's eyes as he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and they quietly sat. They kissed, and the sun went down. All was dark, except the moonlight reflecting in their shining eyes. They slowly got up, and the boy lifted the girl high up onto a chestnut horse. He swung up behind her, and before he kicked the horse, he quietly whispered into her ear._

_"I love you, Zelda", he said, as he turned the horse away from the lake._

_"I love you too, Link", she smiled, and away they went on the back of the horse._

_-_

"Ahhh..." I said as I stretched and yawned. I turned over in my bed to look out my window. The sun shown straight in my face, and I squinted my eyes and turned back over. I looked at the clock.

"8:30 am." I said, as I slowly began to yawn again. I got up and took the brush from my dresser. As I brushed my long, blonde hair, I looked around my room. The familiar blue walls, and the bed with blue sheets. Then I turned back to my mirror to continue to fix my hair. I pulled it half back, with my hair still laying down my back, and slid the hair in front of my face behind my ears. I looked at it and smiled. I opened up my drawers and pulled out a blue t-shirt and my favorite pair of blue jeans. As I finished dressing, I heard a loud crying sound coming from outside. I walked to my window and looked out, smiling.

"I'm comin' Epona. I gotta get dressed before I can feed you", I said aloud, as if the horse could really hear me. I ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. As I ran through the kitchen, I grabbed the bag of cereal lying on the table. I stopped and put the bag in my pocket, then put my shoes on. I ran out the door, almost stumbling on my cat that ran under my feet. I made it to the barn door and opened it wide, almost out of breath from running. I smiled as I saw a big blur come up over wooden wall.

I put my hand up to pet her. "Hey Epona. How's my favorite little girl doing?" I finished giving her food, and proceeded to watch her munch on her oats. I talked to her, and she seemed to listen.

"So. Epona, are we gonna have an adventure today?" I asked her, grinning as she took the last bite of oats and whinnied. "No, sorry. No more oats for you, spoiled princess." I laughed at her. That was what I called her. She was the youngest horse we had, and she usually got whatever she wanted from my parents. But not me, I never gave in. Not usually, anyways. I got a lead rope from the wall and clipped it onto her halter. I opened the doors, and led her to the pasture, where I let her run free. I went back inside to finish my morning chores, and pack a small bag of food and water. I saw Epona in the pasture, running and bucking. Her golden red coat flashed in the morning sun. Done with my chores, I grabbed a paper from the table and a pen. I wrote:

_"I went for a ride on Epona. I'll be back later, but I'm not sure when. Before the sun goes down!_

_Love Kelsa"_

I ran out to the barn, and got the saddle, bridle, and everything else I needed for the day's trip. I called Epona of the pasture with a special whistle, and she came, ready to go.

--

"Hiyah!"

Epona and I ran fast over the fields. I began to think finally about my dream. The girl in my dream looked... like me. And that boy. His face looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. And the horse. Well it was no mistake that it looked exactly like Epona. The dream was really cute and romantic though. Geesh, why couldn't guys around here act like that?

I stopped thinking to myself for a minute to look around. I needed to know where I was to make sure I didn't get lost. I immediately knew where I was because I saw an empty red barn in the middle of the field. That was one of my friend's barns. He was nice, but I hadn't seen him since school had let out a month ago. I continued to look around a little as I hummed a familiar song. I listened to myself, and realized it was Epona's Song. Then I started a whole new train of thought on it.

Where had I learned this song, and why did I think of it so much. It seems to have an effect on Epona too. Not only does it calm her, but also when she is in the field and I sing it, she will get as close to me as she can. That would explain the reason she jumped the fence when I was working, because I often hum and sung. Suddenly something bright caught my eye.

I looked over to where the light was showing. It was about 100 feet away, and the light from the sun was reflecting off of something hiding in the dirt. I slowed Epona to a walk. I could feel the air from her tail as she swished the flies away from us. As she felt me sit up to get a better view of the shining object, she tensed her whole body. Epona was ready for something to happen, though neither of us knew what. Her feet pranced over the ground as we came closer to the strange object. Suddenly I heard a strange humming. I stopped Epona immediately, and looked around, but found nothing that the sound could have came from. I looked back to the object. It seemed to be glowing, but I couldn't tell if it was the glare from the sun, or whether it really was glowing. I stopped Epona about 5 feet away from it and got off, walking towards the object. She whinnied softly at me, but I simply waved my hand at her, telling her I was okay. Slowly, I bent down to look at the object. And sitting in the dirt of the bean field was a strange instrument. I dug it out from the dirt using my fingernails, and picked it up. I wiped it off on my shirt and closely examined it. It was oval shaped, and it had seven little holes in it. I noticed a piece sticking out from the top, which seemed to look like a simple mouthpiece. And on the mouthpiece was a mysterious symbol. It was three triangles inside a larger triangle.

"Wait!" I whispered loudly, "I've seen this before...But..." Then suddenly I remembered my dreams that I had had. About a handsome boy and beautiful girl, the Princess...and they had something to do with this symbol...but what had it been called? But then there were those strange scrolls hidden in my room. I had found them in my attic, and they too had this symbol on it. Maybe that would tell me more about this strange object.

I looked up into Epona's eyes. I put the instrument into my pocket and jumped onto Epona's back and kicked her. We took off across the field at a gallop, towards my house. Now I was on a true adventure!

-----

**Back At Home**

I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. I still had the instrument in my pocket, and I was thinking about where I had hidden the scrolls. On the scrolls was a strange legend. It was about a Princess and a Hero, and how they defeated a Great Evil together. It also told of time before they came to be, when the land had been created. I burst through my door, catching it in time before it slammed into the wall. I stool there, rubbing my forehead... Where could they be? I looked around my room... My dresser, my desk, my bed, my closet... My desk!

I ran to my desk, almost tripping over my clothes on the floor. I opened the top drawer, and then pulled up a piece of wood, revealing a hidden spot. I hid everything that was important to me in this secret compartment of my desk. No one knew about it except for my best friend, Maria, and me. I stuck my hand deep into the drawer until I felt the rough edge of the old document. Carefully, I pulled it out and spread it out on my desk to study the legend.

I unrolled the crinkly, faded paper to reveal a long story. On the top it had a strange mark. The same one, I noticed, that I found on the instrument from the field. I slowly reread the Legend, looking for any clues to the strange object that was now sitting on my desk.

_"Before any life began, before the world had formed, Three Golden Goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, The Goddess of Power, Nayru, The Goddess of Wisdom and Farore, The Goddess of Courage._

_Din, with her strong, flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all of the life forms, who would uphold the law._

_The Three Great Goddesses returned to the Heavens, leaving behind the Golden, Sacred Triforce. Since then, the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrule's Providence. Where the Triforce stood became sacred land._

_Early one morning, Link had a nightmare; The one he had every night. Link would be standing in front of a castle. A rider on horseback would race by, carrying a girl. The girl looked at Link, and then disappeared into the rain. Then another rider cloaked in black would appear. He would look at Link. Then Link would awaken._

_Link woke that morning by a call from a fairy. Navi had been sent to Link from the Great Deku Tree, the guardian of the Kokiri children. Link learned that the Deku Tree had been cursed. Link entered the Great Tree and broke the curse. Alas, it was too late for the Deku Tree. He gave Link the Kokiri's Emerald and sent him to find Princess Zelda of Hyrule. With his last breath, The Great Deku Tree said, "The Future Depends on You, Link. You are Courageous."_

_Link found the Princess. She told him of the Legend of Hyrule, and of Ganondorf. She instructed him to find the other two stones, go to the Temple of Time, open the doors, and pull the Master Sword from the pedestal. _

_So Link set off on a quest. After obtaining the Goron's Ruby and Zora's Sapphire, Link returned to the castle. As he approached the castle, his nightmare became true. Princess Zelda and Impa, Zelda's nursemaid, were fleeing on a white horse. Zelda looked at Link, then through something into the moat. She disappeared into the rain, and a dark figure emerged from the castle. It was Ganondorf. Link held out his sword, but Ganondorf knocked him down with a powerful blast. Ganondorf pursued the Princess into the rain._

_Link got up and ran to the moat. As he retrieved the item thrown into the moat by Zelda to find that it was the Ocarina of Time. When Link walked into the Temple of Time. He placed the three stones in the alter and played the Song of Time on the Ocarina of Time. It opened the doors, and there was the Master Sword. He walked up and pulled with all his might._

_As the light died around him, Link knew something was different. Rauru, the Sage of Light, appeared. He told Link he was now 17. Link had remained in the Temple for 7 years while he waited to be able to take the Master Sword as his own. He was now the Hero of Time. Rauru told Link that Ganondorf had stolen the Triforce. Link was given the job of returning the Triforce to the Temple of Time._

_Link set out on another adventure. With the help of Navi, Sheik, the mysterious Sheikah, and many other friends, Link defeated the temples. He learned many spells and songs on the way. Link learned to ride a horse, and to teleport across the land of Hyrule. He had freed the other five sages; Saria the Forest Sage, Darunia the Fire Sage, Ruto the Water Sage, Nabooru the Spirit Sage, and Impa the Shadow Sage. Finally it was nearing the time of the final battle. Link returned to the Temple of Time._

_There he saw Sheik in the shadows. Sheik walked up and started glowing. As the glow died down, Princess Zelda was standing there. She explained to Link that she had to keep in hiding by disguising herself as a Sheikah. When Ganondorf stole the Triforce, he was only able to gain the Triforce of Power. Instead, the Power of Wisdom went to Zelda, and the Triforce of Courage to Link. Zelda gave Link the Light arrows. A pink barrier around Zelda appeared, and an evil voice of Ganondorf could be heard._

_Link went to Ganon's castle. He defeated Ganondorf, freeing Princess Zelda. As Link and Zelda fled the collapsing tower, the Power of the Triforce glowed on Ganondorf's hand. Zelda and Link emerged from the ruins. A sound was heard, and then Ganon, the evil, deformed being of Ganondorf's only Power, emerged. He fought Link, trying to stay alive. But Link courageously fought, and slayed the monster. The Sages of Hyrule sealed Ganondorf away forever._

_Hyrule was safe again. Life went on as it was before Ganondorf. Not much else was known about the Great Hero of Time or Zelda, the Princess of Destiny. All that is known is the Legend of their courage, strength, and wisdom."_

I nodded as I rolled up the faded document. I loved reading the story. I often wondered if it had all really happened the way it was written. What had happened to the Princess and the Hero? I put the scrolls back into its hiding place, and smiled. So the symbol on the instrument... it was a Triforce...but then...The Ocarina of Time...didn't it have the Triforce too?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh. Cliff hangers. Fun for me. Not for you. So did you like it? I'm on my way to coming up with the next chapter. Probably from now on, my real life best friend will be helping me with the rest of the story...so WE will come up with another chapter ASAP. hopefully before Christmas! Pleaes Review! I need constuctive critisism.. and ideas! And. I have description of like 5 characters on my account page thing, so you want a little more information about them, go check my page!

Squirt Sapphire


	2. True Identities?

Hey! Chapter two is up!... My friend and I worked on this chapter for a while...soo... Yeah, hold on... Here, she can type...

Hi! I am Daisy, Squirt's friend. I helped her write the second chapter. I hope you like it! It will leave you on the edge of your seats... :

Okay. I'm back now. Well today is my birthday, so I'm excited! well, we will now go work on the third chapter or something. !!

Squirt Sapphire  
Daisy Diamond

READ AND REVIEW :)

--------------------------------------------------------------

A Princess To the Past

Chapter 2

"No, really. This is important!" I tried to explain to Maria. I could hear her moving around through the phone.

"Well. I don't get why it can't wait till tomorrow." She said

"Well, because we need to figure this out. I told you... Okay. I know you've read the Legends and everything, because we've read them many times. And... I think I found something from the Legend...I was out riding Epona...and we saw something in the field, and we stopped and it was an instrument... and I came back home to reread the Legend because it had the Triforce on it and... and...I think it's the Ocarina of Time!"

"Oh my...! You've found the Ocarina of Time? Are you sure? I'm coming over as soon as I can!" She replied with a hurried voice, then hung up the phone.

---

"Yeah, see. Look at it. Doesn't it look like the Ocarina from the Legend? I found it in the field, just sitting there." I told Maria, as we were sitting on my bed. We were looking at the Legends and studying the Ocarina.

"Wow. It totally fits the description! What do we do?"

"I don't know. Um... I don't know." I said as I scratched the back of my head in thought. I hadn't really thought about what to do. I just knew I should show Maria. She was the only one who would believe me.

"Well. We could take it to some one else.. who else knows of the Legend?" Maria reasoned. We sat for a moment and thought.

"Hmm.. We did find it in Lant's field. I'm sure if we asked him about it he would know something. And I bet he wouldn't tell anyone, either."

"Yeah! Let's ride the horses over there! They are home right now!"

---

We got everything ready. We grabbed some water and a snack, and ran to the barn. We realized our horses were still in the pasture, and tried calling their names, but they wouldn't come. I hummed Epona's song, and she came running up to me. Then Maria hummed a song, and her horse, Anope, responded also by running up to her Her horse was white, but was the same age as Epona. As we led them to the barn, we gave them a handful of carrots. We pulled the saddles up and put the bridles on, securing everything as we went. We jumped on our horses and took off past the barn doors. We had to ride across the field to get to Lant's house. The big red barn was in the distance.

--

As we pulled up to his house, we hopped off of our horses and tied them to a tree to graze. We made our way to the front door and knocked. When Lant answered the door, we brushed past him into his house and plopped down on the couch. I pulled the Legend out of my sack, and held it up toward Lant.

"What's this?" he asked, curious, as if he had done something wrong.

"Read it." Maria and I both said at the same time with a very serious voice.

"Okay.." He looked at us, then sat down and began to read the Legend.

When he was finished he asked, "What is this all about? Where did you get this?"

"I found it. But that's beside the point. Anyway, you know that Ocarina of Time they talk about? Well... earlier, while I was out riding.. I found this." I pulled out the instrument from my bag and showed him what I had discovered in his field. But I didn't plan on telling him that it was from his own field.

Then another blonde haired, blue-eyed boy walked out of the bathroom. "Oh, hi guys. I didn't know you were coming over!" The boy smiled and sat on a chair to observe what we were doing.

"Hey Mick.Yeah. Anyway. So Lant.. don't you think this is JUST LIKE the instrument in the Legend?" Maria interrupted, wanting to get straight to the point.

"I think so... but what do we do now?" he said.

"We haven't decided. We were going to leave that up to you.." I explained. "So.. what do you think we should do?"

"Okay. Let's take this one step at a time. First of all, we don't know for sure that it is the Ocarina of Time, although I admit, it is extremely similar. So, first, we need some more information. Is there any more to the Legend, or anything else wherever you found this?" Lant advised.

"Umm.. I didn't really notice anything. We can go back and check." I said.

"Okay. You do that. I will sit here and think." Lant agreed as he leaned back to relax in his chair.

"No. You're coming with us. It's in YOUR field, anyway." Maria demanded.

---

We untied our horses and got up. Since we only had two horses, we pulled the guys up behind us and rode double. Lant rode with me, and Mick rode behind Maria. We rode slowly to the spot in his field where I had found the "Ocarina of Time". When we got close to the area, we stopped and got off of our horses, and began the search, not sure what we would find.

We continued looking for a long time, when suddenly, Mick yelled, "I found something!"

We all quit what we are doing and ran to the spot that he was at.. "Just kidding." Mick laughed.

"Mick! Don't do that! We really thought you found something important!" Maria punched him lightly in the side and angrily returned to the spot where she was searching.

"Sorry guys. I'm just getting bored." Mick apologized, with a guilty look in his face..

"Okay. I say we all go back to my house, sit down, and talk this out. First of all, the mystery instrument had to have gotten here somehow. We just have to think.. where could the other mystery item be? And what is this all linked to?" Lant suggested.

---

Back at Lant's house, we sat down and discussed the Legend, and the characters that were involved. _What if one of us was living in the home of a character in the Legend? What if one of us was related to a character? Oh, how cool._

So we decide to take a look around, starting at Lant's house. "We could search in my attic. There are things up there that have been there since we moved here. We never bothered to move them, or get rid of anything."

"Okay, good thinking." Maria said with a nod.

We walked up the stairs to his attic and began looking around in trunks and boxes that looked old Maria and I looked at a few boxes with no success for what we were looking for. I got a sudden cold chill, and Maria and I noticed a small box hidden in the corner.

Maria and I gasped in surprise. The box we had found and opened was filled with old looking weapons and odd clothing. "WHOA! What is all this?"

We hauled the box down the stairs, with the guys' help. We unloaded every article from the box, and spread it out across the floor of his living room. Then, we noticed that what we found were similar to things in the Legend, and we began to go through the Legend and match up the weapons and tools with the different parts of the story. We knew that we had found almost everything they used in the Legend, except two necklaces.

As the boys read the descriptions out loud, both Maria and my eyes grew wide as we stared at each other in surprise. We reached up to pull the necklaces that we were wearing out from under our shirts. Now we knew. And somehow, we were involved...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how did you like it? Oh and sorry for the spelling in the first chapter...I was half asleep when I was writing it. When I get time, I'll go back and fix it...I updated the characters of this story on my page, so go read them if you want to know a little more about them!

Squirt Sapphire

And plus, she didn't have her awesome friends writing skills beside her to help ;

Daisy Diamond

P.S. I updated this chapter and tried to fix some small problems. Hope you like it! Thanks for all reviews!

Squirt Sapphire


	3. A Diary, a Song, A Secret

Sorry it took a while to upload this...We thought we already had it up... well, we are gettin ready to put up the 4th chapter now too, so thats when we noticed.. Sorry..lol. well. Now we have 3 and 4 done. its less than an hour till New Years, and we will spend that time making chapter 5! SO. hope you like it :) Thanks to all my reviewers(you get especially thanked in the next chapter to all who have reviewed so far(only 3 ppl, but someone wished me a happy bday last week! YAY! LOL.) SOO.. have fun getting confused!

-------------------------------------------------

A Princess to the Past

Chapter 3

-

We all looked at each other in mere confusion and excitement. We didn't know what we were supposed to do or how to do it, but we knew something was going on, at this exact moment. _But what?_

"Do you remember where you got your necklaces?" Lant asked us.

"Hmm.. mine was handed down to me from my mother when I was born. I've worn it ever since." I explained.

"I think mine was, too." Maria said absent-mindedly.

We all stood in thought. No one knew what to say. Lant looked up to speak.

"Well...It's getting kind of late. Maybe we should all go home and sleep on it or something. I guess we can meet back here tomorrow sometime." He suggested, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. Sounds good, I guess. Maria, are you going to your house or mine?" I asked.

"I might as well stay with you, so we can come back tomorrow, because I REALLY want to figure this out!" She replied.

"Alright. We will see you guys tomorrow then!" Mick said with a yawn. Maria and I walked out the door and untied our horses. We jumped on and shouted our goodbyes as we rode off into the setting sun.

---

"'Night Epona." I smiled as I patted my horse's head lightly. Maria came out from an extra stall. As she closed the door, Anope's head appeared above it. The horses whinnied as we shut off the lights and left the barn.

We ate a quick dinner and got ready for bed. We talked a little before going out like a light.

"So... what do you think will come out of this?" Maria asked.

"I don't know." I replied with a small yawn.

"Well, it would help if we had some more clues or any information." Maria thought out loud.

"Hmmhm." I agreed quietly. Suddenly I remembered my dream. Would it be any help? Probably not. Although it was about the Hero and Princess. And it had only been last night that I had had the dream... Could it all be linked in some way? I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

---

_Four young figures were standing in a large field. It was nighttime and a few stars were twinkling in the sky. The four figures were getting closer, and were almost recognizable. One was a girl with long, light hair. She was wearing a dark colored tunic and cloak. She had a strange instrument in her hand. There was something red glinting around her neck. Another girl with long, dark hair was standing next to the first girl. She also had a dark tunic and cloak. On her back, the form of arrows was showing through the cape. A silvery shadow shown dimly around her neck. She was walking in quick, quiet steps. Beside them were two young boys. Both had short, light hair. They were wearing dark cloaks around them, but nothing else could be seen, other than the form of a thin sheath on one of the boy's backs. Small voices could be heard between them._

_"What do we do now?" asked one of the boys._

_The blonde girl looked around before answering, "I don't know. I remember... never mind... Maybe we should go towards that..." She pointed towards a large building across the green fields. The building was made of stone, and seemed to be a slightly crumbling wall. Beyond the wall was a larger stone building with tall towers. A few lights could be seen in the building, but they were dim._

_The group nodded and quietly ran toward it. As they got closer, they noticed a bridge, and a moat around the outside wall. They were about to cross it when they heard someone crying. They looked around the corner and saw a young, red-blonde haired girl on the ground. She was hiding in the shadows, and was wearing rags for clothes. _

_"Who are you? What's wrong?" The blonde girl in the cloak asked the young girl. The others in the small group stood and watched. She stopped crying and began to answer._

_"I...I am..."_

"Ahh!" I woke up with a start. I rubbed my head to think of the dream. Suddenly I heard something stirring near my bed. I saw it roll over and it looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Maria mumbled.

"Nothing," I replied as I began to lay back down," Just a dream. I'll tell you about it in the morning."

"Okay." She again mumbled and rolled back over.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep again.

-

_A young girl stood in a room of what seemed like an old cottage house. On the inside, the house seemed very simple and peaceful. The girl had blonde hair, and was wearing a simple pink dress. On her head was a red jewel hanging on a thin chain, like a crown. She was looking around the room with her blue eyes. She seemed to be waiting. Suddenly but quietly, the door to the cottage opened. An older looking girl walked in. She had silvery hair, and was wearing unique armor. She smiled at the younger girl._

_"You're late." The blonde girl said with a friendly smile._

_"Sorry Princess." replied the woman, as she waved for the girl to follow her through the door and to the back door._

_"Impa. I know I've told you. Always call me..." started the girl as she followed her outside._

_"Zelda. I know. Ready?" Impa asked. Zelda nodded and she got into a fighting stance. She held her arms in front of her and closed her eyes in concentration. Her hands slightly moved, and they sparked. A magic burst of energy flew from her hands and hit the tree ahead of her. She opened her eyes and noticed the mark on the tree. She smiled to herself. _

_In front of Impa, Zelda practiced many more spells. Again, where the fire flew from her hands. Then she practiced one where she spun and warped herself about 30 feet away. The third spell she tried was again spinning. As she spun, a blue crystal appeared around her, as if to protect her. As she spun, a dim triangle mark could be seen on her right hand. She finally got to her last spell. She stood, and turned. The air around her seemed to sparkle, and she glowed brightly, the light starting from her right hand and surrounding her. As the light died, a new body could be seen. She now had short blonde hair, and a strange outfit. It covered her face, and it had a strange eye marking on the front. Impa and the strange new body of Zelda nodded at each other. _

_Then everything faded to black._

_Zelda was caught in a pink crystal. She was slightly floating above the ground, in a dimly lit room. Suddenly the doors burst open. A young man in green appeared. A ball of light seemed to be flying around his head. He pulled the sword from the sheath on his back. A man stood up from the shadows. He had red hair and dark skin. He was wearing black armor and a cape. He looked at the man._

_"These toys are too much for you. I will take them back now." A triangle mark appeared on his hand, and dark waves of magic appeared. It separated the strange fairy creature from the young man. On the back of the left hand of the green clothed man appeared a similar triangle mark. Zelda, from the pink crystal, gasped, and the triangle mark also appeared on her right hand. The dark man threw a ball of dark energy at the green man._

_All faded._

_"Now Link. Send him into the Sacred Realm. Kill him with the Master Sword. Hurry! I'll hold him with my magic!" Zelda was telling Link, the young man in green._

_Zelda lifted her arms and began to glow. She faced towards the evil creature with the beam of light, and then fell to her knees in exhaustion. She watched as Link struck the giant, dark form with his glowing sword. All went bright as Ganondorf, the evil man, was sealed into the Sacred Realm._

_Everything glowed white. A simple melody played in the background... _

"Ahh!" I quickly sat up in bed with a muffled scream. I looked around me, then rubbed my head. I had had a dream. A few dreams, actually. But they were getting jumbled together. I turned over and took my diary from underneath my pillow. I wrote down about what happened in all of my dreams, and who was in them. Just as I finished, I heard the rooster crow outside, and something woke beside me.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I said to Maria.

"Oh boy. How long have you been up? What time is it?" Maria asked as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Don't worry. I haven't been up long. But there's something I think I should tell you."

"Now what is it?" she groaned.

"Well... it's about the mysteries we have been discovering. And that we are somehow involved in." I explained. She quickly leaned in to listen. "Last night, and recently, I have been having these weird dreams. And I think they might have something to do with the instrument, and necklaces and everything we've found. I don't really understand them, though. But before I tell you, I think we should go over to Lant's so I only have to explain this once."

She agreed, so we hurriedly changed our clothes and pulled our hair back. That was the fastest I had ever seen Maria get ready! We grabbed some breakfast, and I packed my diary. As we ran out the door, I told my parents I'd be home for dinner.

Once outside, after we called our horses from the pasture and saddled up, we took off across the back field. We arrived at Lant's house in less than 10 minutes, and tied our horses to a tree, where they could graze. We raced to the side door.

The door opened soon after we rang the doorbell, and Lant's mother answered the door soon after. "The boys are upstairs, girls. If you need anything, just holler."

We rushed upstairs and burst in on Lant and Mick. "Hey guys! Kelsa's been having some weird dreams, and she thinks they might tie into the mystery we've been trying to figure out."

I gave Maria an annoyed look, and Maria innocently looked back at me. I knew inside she was grinning and laughing. After we put our attention back on the not-so-wide-awake boys, I looked at my hand. It felt like it was vibrating or something, and I noticed a weird triangle mark on the back of my right hand. I just shook my head, and decided not to think much of it. I looked back up, and focused my attention back on Maria and the boys, who were now talking.

"Well. Nice to see you, too. Thanks for calling first!" Mick joked.

I took a step forward into the messy room to stand beside Maria. My dreams were no joke. At least I didn't think so.

"No seriously, this is really important. Last night, and the night before, even, I've had dreams that are related to our situation. First of all, the people in my dream looked similar to how _we_ look, and the storyline is, I don't know, I just know it can answer some of our questions. Trust me on this." I rambled on and on.

"WAIT! We found something last night after you left. There was another box, in my attic. It had a diary in it. I'm not sure what language it's written in or anything, but I think it has something to do with all this, because it's not anything of my family's!" Lant interrupted.

"Okay, let's have a look." Maria agreed.

We all gathered around a small box as Lant opened it up and pulled out a small, pink, faded diary. We could tell it was ancient. "We tried everything we could do to get it open, but it just won't budge." Mick explained.

"Great. So you just got us excited for nothing. It won't do us any good closed." Maria complained.

I thought to myself. As I studied the cover of the old diary, I could make out faded musical notes. I remembered, in the ending of my most recent dream, there was a tune.. "Hey! Where did we put that instrument?" I exclaimed.

Without any questions, Mick rushed to the other box and pulled out the Ocarina of Time that we had found just the day before. I grabbed it out of his hands and put it to my mouth. I closed my eyes and began to play the tune from my dream. It came easy to me, flowing from my fingers, and creating a beautiful tune. As I played, the boy's eyes grew wide, and shortly after, so did Maria's. The boys pointed at my hand, their mouths hanging open. I stopped playing.

"What? What is it?" I said, confused.

"Your – your, ah, hand, Kelsa. Look at your hand." Lant stuttered, his eyes still wide.

I looked down at my hand and discovered the triangle symbol that I had ignored earlier. It was now glowing bright. Then I saw what Maria was looking at. The diary had opened. I had played Zelda's Lullaby, by memory, with the Ocarina of Time. I had opened Zelda's ancient diary...

-------------------------

Hm. So whats going on? not really a cliffhanger, lucky you :) not so lucky for chapter 4, though. soo.. its still the beginning of the beginning.. I have a feeling this story will go far :) Oh. sorry to fans of Whole Legend, I'm working on it... I lost my notes for a while, and couldn't finish the next chapter.. but I found the player's manuel book thing to OoT. so i'm good now, and it will be up soon! Well... Hope you enjoyed! go on. review, and read next chapter, and review again!!

Squirt Sapphire  
Daisy Diamond


	4. Dreams and Reality

Squirt: HEY! Daisy and I are putting this chapter up before 2007! WOOHOO...only an hour and a half to go!! Now we are gonna go work on chapter 5... I happen to think this is a good chapter...Might possible explain alot.. what do you think, Daisy?

Daisy: This is by FAR the best chapter (so far) of the best story ever!!

Oh. Thanks a TON to all our reviewers!

LinkIsaacANDLloyd- That was a great point about the time thing...we changed it on my page, so..Yeah we didn't think about it, so... glad you pointed that out. We worked on the dialogue and stuff in the chapters, and hopefully be more interesting...Thanks for the review!

Midnari-Sorry... whats an Oc? --stares blankly-- Hm. well, thanks for the review anyways. Sorry you don't like the pairings.

harrynginny4eva- THANKS for the Faithful reviewing. You get a New Years cookie!haha. anyways, glad you enjoy the story!!

We hope you all continue to read this story, and more people to read it too!!

Squirt: Okay... well. hopefully this chapter will both fill you in on some things...

Daisy: AND leave you in suspense...

Squirt: Time to get back to work :P. So here goes. Enjoy!

**A Princess to the Past**

**Chapter 4**

---------------------

We all looked at the Diary. The lock had opened, and the whole diary seemed to be glowing.

"Zel...Zelda's Lullaby..." I managed to whisper, still looking at the cover of the faded pink diary. They all looked up at me in surprise.

"What?" Asked Mick, "What did you say?" I looked up from the diary, and at him.

"I...I don't know..." I replied absent-mindedly. I was looking down at the Ocarina in my hand. It was glowing, just like the marking on my hand.

"No. What did you say?" Lant asked.

"I said...Zelda's...Lullaby..." I repeated, and looked up at Maria.

"I think I remember that! Wasn't it in one of the scrolls from the Legend?" She asked, with excitement growing in her voice, " Kelsa, did you bring it?"

I nodded, and picked up my bag. I opened it, and after feeling around for a minute, I pulled out the rolled up scrolls. I handed them to Maria, and she quickly but carefully opened it. After skimming over it, she pointed to something on the scroll and held it up. I read it aloud to the rest of the group.

_"Zelda's Lullaby. It was the song passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. It was a song of calmness and sleeping. It was often used to help Princess Zelda, of who it was named after, to relax. It was also used by the Hero of Time along his quest, to enter many unknown areas and to help him recover from battles._

_Over time, the song itself has been lost, but Zelda's Lullaby would never be forgotten by anyone who heard of the Legend of Hyrule."_

That was all that was written about it. I slowly continued to skim down the page, until they started talking again.

"Kelsa...How...how did you know that?" stuttered Lant.

"And what's on your hand?" asked Mick, still curious about the whole thing.

"What about those dreams?" Maria interrupted.

"I don't know how I knew that...I...It was on the cover of the diary...And I don't know what is on my hand either...I...Maria...you don't think?!" I looked quickly at Maria, and our eyes grew wide. Lant and Mick sat in confusion. I again pulled out the scroll from my bag. The Legend. Where was it?

"Ah!" I said as I found the one I was looking for. I pulled it up and flattened it out on the floor. Maria and I looked at the top of the page. It was the same mark that was on my hand, and the same one I had found on the Ocarina.

I read to myself down the page, looking for certain parts...My eye caught something, and I stopped to read it aloud.

"_ The Three Great Goddesses returned to the Heavens, leaving behind the Golden, Sacred Triforce. Since then, the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrule's Providence. Where the Triforce stood became sacred land._" I continued to skim down the page. I knew there was more.

"_ Rauru, the Sage of Light, appeared. He told Link he was now 17. Link had remained in the Temple for 7 years while he waited to be able to take the Master Sword as his own. He was now the Hero of Time. Rauru told Link that Ganondorf had stolen the Triforce. Link was given the job of returning the Triforce to the Temple of Time._" That was better, but it still hadn't been what I needed. The boys still had a confused look on their face. They had no idea what Maria and I were talking about.

I put my hand to my mouth and gasped. I had found it. I again, slowly, read it aloud.

"_ There he saw Sheik in the shadows. Sheik walked up and started glowing. As the glow died down, Princess Zelda was standing there. She explained to Link that she had to keep in hiding by disguising herself as a Sheikah. When Ganondorf stole the Triforce, he was only able to gain the Triforce of Power. Instead, the Power of Wisdom went to Zelda, and the Triforce of Courage to Link. Zelda gave Link the Light arrows. A pink barrier around Zelda appeared, and an evil voice of Ganondorf could be heard._"

I looked at Maria, then the Ocarina, and lastly my hand. The boys, seeing that I was done looking for something in the Legend, decided that it would be a good time to question me again.

"Kelsa...what do you mean, its on the cover? I don't see..." started Lant, but as he looked at the cover, he seemed to notice what I had been talking about. He concentrated it on it for a minute, then looked up at us.

"Okay...but still...how did you play it? I mean, that's not an everyday instrument!" Lant questioned.

"I don't know. I already told you that..." I replied, a little annoyed, "If I knew, I would have told you. And if you don't stop asking me, then-"

"About those dreams, Kelsa?" Maria interrupted, before a fight could begin.

I nodded. "Right. My dreams...Okay, I have had about...I don't know...Four or five dreams...and I think all of them have something to do with what is going on..." I looked around. They were waiting for me to go on.

"The first dream...Oh...Oh no..." I began.

"What?" asked Maria, "What's wrong?"

"I...I forgot what they were all about... I KNEW they'd get jumbled together! Why didn't I write them...down!" I stopped talking and once again reached for my bag. At the bottom, I found my diary. I pulled it up with a relieved look on my face.

"Okay. Good. See, I wrote them down in here...Okay, let me find the page...Here we go..." I said as I flipped through my diary and found the page I had written in that morning.

"My first dream...I don't know if its important, but it was about Zelda and Link...and Link's horse...," I began, trying to leave out information on the horse, for now anyways. I continued, " They are sitting on a lake shore, and the suns going down. They kiss, each tells the other that they love them, and they get on Ep-I mean the horse, and ride off." I continued to stare at my diary and hoped no one would notice. Fortunately, no one did for that time, and they began to talk about that dream.

"I don't know what importance it has, but it was obviously about them." I pointed out.

"How do you know it was them? Maybe it was just one of your fantasy dreams or something. Who did this boy look like?" Lant teased. I glared at him.

"Shut up. I know it was them, because they said each other's names. And they looked just as I have always pictured them. And if you are going to make fun of my dreams, then I don't need to tell them to you!" I said, and pretended to pack my stuff to leave.

"No! Wait. Don't leave, you guys!" pleaded Mick.

"Yeah. We really want to hear the dreams." Lant said, with an apologetic tone in his voice. I sat back down.

"Fine." I mumbled, smiling.

"Okay." sighed Maria, " I agree with Kels, I don't know what it has to do with this either, but it obviously has some connection. What about the other dreams?" She looked at me in question.

"Okay. My second dream. Four people are standing out in a big, open field. They talk, and decide to walk to large stone wall...Around the wall is a moat, and there is a small bridge...We... I mean, the four figures, hear someone crying. They cross the small bridge and look around the corner of the wall. They find a girl, dressed in rags, crying. One of the four figures asks the rags girl what's wrong, and what her name is...She starts to answer...Then my dream ended." I stopped. For now, I was trying to leave out the part about how the four figures were oddly similar...to us...I didn't want to freak Lant, Mick, or Maria out. With that, and the similarities of the horse and Epona, they would definitely think I was crazy...

"That one makes even less sense than the first one did!" complained Mick.

"A big field, huh?" Asked Maria. She must have had something going on in her head. The only thing I thought it could be was Hyrule Field, but...that didn't make sense...How could we be in...?

"Okay...what's the next dream?" asked Lant. He looked bored, but I could tell he wanted to find out more about this just as much as we did.

"Right...Oh. Maria, that's when I woke you up last night. Right after that second dream." I explained.

She nodded, but asked," Why did you scream?"

"I didn't scream. I just...was surprised, that's all...And you would scream too if you had a dream about yo-...Oh. Never mind. The third dream." I began, again hoping that no one would notice that I slipped the secret about my dream. Maria game me a suspecting look but sat and waited for me to tell more about the dreams.

"Okay. This girl is sitting in what seems like an old-day cottage. She was blonde...had blue eyes. She was wearing a pink dress..."Really simple"...that's written in my diary...And she is wearing a red jewel on a chain, on her head, kind of like a crown... She was waiting...Then an older girl walked in. She had silver hair, and red eyes... She had interesting armor on. The blonde girl tells the older girl that she is late. Then they go out the back door. They talk to each other and say each other's names...The blonde is Zelda...and she looks a little younger than in my first dream...and the one with silver hair is Impa...Anyway. They are outside. Impa watches as Zelda practices spells...I can even describe the spells. The first one is where she stands, and she moves her hands a little...They spark, and then a burst of energy, from her hands, hits the tree ahead of her. Something was mentioned about Din. Then she moves to another spell. She spun, and yellow and green light swirled around her. She disappeared, and then reappeared about 30 feet away...So I guess she was warping...Something was mentioned about Farore after that...Then a third spell. She again spins, but this time a blue crystal appears around her. I remember hearing the word "Nayru" in my dream... Then...there was her last spell..." I stopped to see the looks on everyone's faces, and to catch my breath. I could feel my heart beating, just from the excitement of the dreams, and secrets that I knew, and that my friends still had yet to learn.

"The final spell. Zelda stood and turned. She held up her hands and began to glow. The glow started at her right hand and covered over her whole body. Also...there was a marking on her right hand..." I looked over to Maria, to see that she understood. Her eyes grew wide, but she nodded that she understood, and for me to continue.

"Um...Oh. As the light died around her, there was a new person standing there...It was still Zelda, but...in a different form... She had blonde hair, but it was really short. She had bandages around her, and was wearing strange armor all over her body, similar to Impa's, but more of it covering her body. She had red eyes. And another thing, she had a strange Eye marking on the front of her armor. It matched the one on Impa's clothing. Then Impa and, I guess, Zelda, nodded at each other. Then everything faded."

I stopped. Finally I was finished with that dream. It had been the long one. I waited for them to talk, but no one did. They seemed to be concentrating.

"So...are we going to discuss it, or do you want me to go onto the next dream?" I asked.

It was a moment before anyone answered. "Okay, I think I've got it in my head now. Go on. The fourth dream?" Maria asked.

"Okay. Zelda was caught in a pink crystal...This is her at an age between my first and third dream. She looks...maybe about our age or a little older... Anyways. She is floating in this crystal. She is in a dark room. Then suddenly the large doors to the room burst open. A man in green. Link, The Hero of Time. He takes the sword from his back. A large man in black steps up from the shadows. He has dark skin, and fiery red hair. He says something to Link, and holds up his hand. On the back of his hand appears a mark. I assume it to be the Triforce of Power that he stole...Dark energy waves separate Link from his fairy, Navi. On the back of Link's hand appears the mark, I can only guess it to be the Triforce of Courage. And on Zelda's hand, who is still in the crystal, appears the mark, the Triforce of Wisdom. The dark man...I assume again that he is Ganondorf, according to his description, and the Triforce of Power...throws a ball of black energy at Link. Then everything faded before anything else could happen." I was running out of breath from talking so much.

"That one was better. Much more descriptive. And so was the third one. So you are having dreams about Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf...And four mysterious figures..." stated Lant.

"And Navi." added Maria.

"And the horse...and the girl in rags." kidded Mick. I gave him a death glare, then looked back at my diary.

"Who said I was done with my dreams?" I asked, a little amused and annoyed all at the same time. I grinned as they immediately stopped talking and looked at me to finish.

"The last dream was really short. It's on the ruins of a large stone building. There is a huge, hideous beast lying on the ground, exhausted and in pain. Zelda and Link are standing there. The beast had red hair on is deformed face...Zelda tells Link to kill Ganondorf with the Master Sword, which is now glowing at full strength. She lifts her arms and glows, and sends a beam of light at Ganondorf, to hold him down while Link delivers the final hit. She falls in exhaustion. Link slashes Ganondorf many times. Everything goes bright, and the Sages seal Ganondorf into the Sacred Realm. Then...then everything goes white. A song was being played in the background...A...A song...It was Zelda's Lullaby!" I exclaimed, now realizing that I still had the Ocarina in the tight grip of my hand.

I stood up w/ a start, thinking of the Ocarina... My dreams...The Legend...The Diary...The marking on my hand...

Suddenly, I began to get very dizzy. I could feel myself falling, and then everything went black.

---_Maria's Point of View...---_

I watched my best friend fall to the floor, hitting her head on Lant's weight bench. Her eyes closed and I knew at once that something was horribly wrong. She had never fallen for no reason, without a cause; I had to help... _Now what?_

We gently and easily lifted her fragile figure up onto Lant's soft bed.

---_Back to Kelsa's Point of View---_

_"Link, I'm sorry I had to hide like this from you for so long. I had wished every moment that I could be me, and I could see you, but...It was too big a risk, for all of us." Zelda explained to Link, who was surprised that Sheik had just transformed into the Princess with the small glow of a hand. They stood close together, with their faces less than a foot apart, and still getting nearer and nearer to each other. Right before they could touch, a sudden crystal barrier appeared around Zelda. She screamed for Link, and hit the sides of the crystal hard with her hands. Link tried to hold on to the crystal, but it kept floating up to the ceiling. _

_"NOO!" Link yelled as his Princess vanished through the ceiling._

_A voice could be heard, booming through the air. "Come. Come and fight me, Hero of Time. We will see who is worthy" Then everything went quiet. Link fell to his knees and covered his face. After a moment, he got up. He grabbed the Master Sword from his back, and ran to the giant Castle with pure determination on his face._

I came to with a start, as I felt a splash of freezing water hit my face. I opened my eyes with disgust to find Maria, Mick, and Lant all staring down into my face. Lant looked a little shaken.

"What's wrong? And WHY in the WORLD did you just pour that ice water on me?" I exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? What happened? And look at my bed now! Maria insisted that we wake you immediately; you were trembling violently." Lant explained.

"I'm just fine. EXCEPT I'M ALL WET NOW! Well anyway, I hope you're happy. You just woke me up while I was in the middle of another important dream!" I snapped at them.

"Well, at least you're alive.." Maria mumbled apologetically, as if giving an excuse for soaking her and interrupting her dream.

"Anyway, my dream. Would you like to hear this one as well?"

"Yes, yes.." everyone agreed in unison.

"Alright. It started out with Link and Zelda talking. Zelda was apologizing for having to hide from him as Sheik. He had just seen her transform from Sheik into the Princess. All of a sudden, a pink crystal enveloped Zelda. She screamed for Link, hitting the sides of the crystal and trying to escape. Link tries to break into the crystal and rescue her, but she is floating to the ceiling quick. Soon a voice confronts Link, as he is preparing to sob uncontrollably, falling down to his knees. The voice... I can't quite remember what it said.. I think it was.. it challenged Link to fight.. for.. for Zelda." That was the most detail I had used while describing a dream; this one was still fresh in my mind.

"That's it?" Mick asked, waiting for more.

"Yeah." I replied, and when I got a disappointed look from him, I added, "Hey, you guys woke me up!"

They all sat quietly, in thought.

Suddenly, we all looked up at each other, as we heard a loud thump come from Lant's desk, where Zelda's diary lay, untouched.

"We forgot all about the diary. Maybe that will answer some of our questions." Maria reasoned.

"Oh yeah.." Lant and Mick muttered as their minds switched back to the diary.

"And thanks to you guys, I have to try and remember Zelda's Lullaby to play it again. Now, it's closed again. I have no idea how to play that instrument anymore.. let alone remember the tune.." I said accusingly.

I saw their horrified expressions, then shouted, "Just kidding!" I grabbed the Ocarina of Time and once again played Zelda's Lullaby easily. The diary opened up again, and the Triforce symbol that was in the Legends and on the Ocarina of Time soon reappeared on my hand and was glowing again. I threw a look at Maria, and she nodded to show that she understood...

----------------------------

Squirt: Understands what?!?

Daisy: HA. We aren't telling! You'll have to wait till next chapter!

Squirt:...But I'm helping WRITE the next chapter! Why can't I know?

Daisy: Shut up. You already know.:)

Squirt: Uh?...I do?...--Stares blankly. again...-- Well, FINE. i guess we will figure this out later. In five minutes. when we start writing it .

Daisy: Alright. well. Here goes!

Squirt: Uh. Okay then. OHH working on chapter five.. heh heh. nevermind. Hope y'alls enjoyed this chapter. Does it leave you hanging? Good, me too...I have no idea what Daisy is planning...Its annoying, and ...frustrating! Uh. Well. Lets go. Have fun reviewing!PLEASE!!!Oh Happy New Years!!!


	5. Dear Diary

Squirt: Hello again my faithful readers! We have finally come up with Chapter 5!

Daisy: Psh... We came up with it like 2 months ago! We just didn't put it up yet.. To... put you in suspense... ahahhhahahahahah

Squirt: Hyper? Anywho. So thanks to our reviewers, once again : LinkIsaacANDLloyd , Midnari, and harrynginny4eva. We hope you continue to review!

Daisy: ...We'll just leave it at that...

Squirt: Read! Oh and we only own the characters Kelsa, Maria, Lant, and Mick... And Lant's mom... and Maria's horse, Anope.. And Kelsa's parents...

Daisy: Oh and.. just to set things straight, to Midnari; (maybe this will change your mind about not reading our story) ... our original character does not fall in love with Link.. Link is in fact not really a character in this story, just a bit of history to help readers understand the storyline. So before jumping to conclusions about our story, you might know, no one has yet even "fallen in love" with ANYONE else... alright. Thought i would clarify that. Thanks.

---------------------------------------

**Princess to the Past**

**Chapter 5**

----

I was glad Maria and I were able to understand things between us so easily. We seemed to be able to communicate without speaking out loud. Almost as if we could read each other's minds.

So the guys wouldn't suspect anything serious, we quickly shifted our attention back to the glowing Diary. Lant took the Diary from the desk and went to place it in my hands, but when he did so, something slipped out from the cover of it. It was a simple, scarlet envelope, and all eyes followed it as it fluttered to the floor.

Mick said, clueless, "What's that?"

"Like _we're_ supposed to know? Like _we _put it there?" Maria remarked.

"Now, now. No need to get vicious," I joked, "We are in this together, remember?" I looked at her, and she sighed and nodded.

"Good. Okay. Now... This letter?" I said.

Lant picked the letter up and began, "It says..." as he unfolded the sheet of paper, a look of confusion clouded over his face. "Well... it... doesn't say anything..."

"Gimme the letter." Maria demanded. Lant handed her the 'letter' and she also attempted to make something of it, but couldn't.

"Told you so."

I cut in, before the arguing began again. "Okay. I'll take a look at the paper."

Maria brought the so-called letter to me, and held it out, with a look of defiance on her face. I was back on Lant's bed, wrapped up in blankets to keep warm. I opened the letter and read to myself:

_"To my descendant,_

_In explanation, only my true descendant, you, shall be able to read this..."_

I stopped reading what was on the letter, and looked up. Now I understood, and I knew for certain what I had to do with it. We just had to fill in the blanks. The discussion from the other three kept my mind from wandering too far with the subject at hand.

"Well? What is it? You can't read it... Can you?" Maria asked in disbelief.

"That's... impossible." Lant stuttered.

"Uh..." I mumbled, "I guess I have some explaining to do?"

"Remember how we knew we were involved somehow?" Maria started. I gave a sigh of relief as I remembered that she knew part of it...Most of it, actually.

"Yeah..." The guys slowly nodded.

"Well...We kinda figured out how... Or at least for me..." I explained.

Maria added, "We have come to the conclusion... that we are the descendants of very important people. The only one we know the true identity of is... Kelsa. "

"What?" asked Mick.

"Wait...So...You mean that..." Lant started to search for words.

I looked at him, and could tell that he was still confused. I laughed to myself, and simply said, "Yeah."

Maria started in again. "We know that Kelsa is the descendant of...of...Princess Zelda...But we don't know about the rest of us... yet." She started to say something else, but she stopped when she saw the look on my face. Something had just clicked in my mind.

"Wait...Your...Necklace? The symbol, what is it?" I asked, my mind beginning to race.

Maria pulled out the necklace and held it up for me to see. It was the symbol... It seemed familiar. An eye, with a tear under it, and three triangles above it.

"My dream." I began to speak, and started stuttering out random words" Impa... The eye...your necklace...and...and the Legends...It makes sense to me now...well, most of it...but..." I stopped talking, and I saw the guys' blank expressions. Maria just looked at me.

"Go on." Maria prodded. I sat for a moment, to establish the connection, so she would understand. Then I continued outloud.

"In my dreams...you remember Impa, right...On that armor she wore, she had that eye symbol...The same as the one on your necklace." I tried to explain. The guys were looking back and forth between us, and Maria once again could understand without speaking outloud. This annoyed the guys, because they could tell that we knew something that they didn't know yet. They knew they were _far_ behind in this story.

Maria beat me to the punch. "Okay. We know that Kelsa is the descendant of Zelda and I am the descendant of Impa, her caretaker. Understand?" I could tell she didn't want to have to explain it all over again. Now, they knew what was going on and we could move on, to the diary.

We picked up the diary and everyone stared as we carefully flipped through the brittle pages. I could tell Maria was reading to herself at random parts, just like I was. But the guys; they still didn't seem to be in the loop yet. (Or, on the same page, no pun intended.) So we agreed on a spot to begin reading out loud.

_"Dear Diary:_

_Today I had to begin the search for a husband. My father had summoned many suitors for me to choose from. They were all royal, and respectable; of course, but I knew that after I produced a suitable heir for them, they would mistreat and disrespect me until the day that I died. I, of course, did not want this to happen, so I begged my father to allow me to marry Link, the Hero of Time, who I am very much in love with. Instead of granting permission, he banned Link from our country. I don't know how I will live without him; life will be miserable. There is no other man I can ever love so much._

_Zelda"_

The boys were not looking at the pages of the diary anymore, as they had looked before and could not comprehend what any of it said. "How did you both read that? It was like, in a foreign language or something..." Mick commented.

"Actually, I didn't notice until you mentioned it, but this whole diary is written in ancient Hylian language." I giggled when I realized how educated my best friend and I really were. Somehow we were reading this language, and we had never seen it before in our lives.

Maria chuckled also, and now excited, dragged out her every word. "This is preetty craazyy stuff!"

"Okay. Just for you guys, I will explain a little bit with more detail. Now that you understand the basics, ... you do understand the basics, right? Anyway, we can only read this language because we are the descendants, I think. Which, in other words, means that my ancestor, Princess Zelda, wrote this diary almost two thousand years ago... So. We have not figured out yet where you two come in, or what we need to do, but we have a big piece of this puzzle that is completely missing..." I rambled on, hoping they would finally understand, and be caught up with Maria and I.

Something seemed to click inside their heads. Finally. We could both tell they knew what we were saying and we were now ready to move on. I realized though, that this was quite a bit of information to take in, especially all in one day. But it was for us, too.

My mind searched frantically for something, anything, that would give us more information... and I realized that once again, we had gotten off track, and forgotten all about the scarlet letter that only I could read.

I walked over to the desk and picked up the letter once again. And this time, now that I was no longer hiding anything, I could read the whole letter instead of just the beginning. I read out loud:

_"To my descendant,_

_In explanation, only my true descendant, you, shall be able to read this. I am writing this possibly before my own death. Let me explain, incase you have not fully understood. After my father banished Link from Hyrule, I was heartbroken. I had no other choice but to marry a suitor. I was forced to marry one that my father was pleased with, although he treated me badly. My father was tricked into it, and by the time he realized it was not well, it was too late to change it. As I said, I was forced to marry a suitor. His name was Niatnuom...'The Great', he was called. I despised him. As I knew, once I produced an heir, he would disrespect me._

_I had a daughter, named Aslekie. The name was chosen by Niatnuom, with barely any thought on my part. I agreed to the name. My daughter's birthday is in fact today, the Great Day. She is 5, and I miss her terribly. I sent her away with Impa, whom I had to order away. It hurt me to do so, but I could not trust anyone more with my daughter...Except Link..._

_I killed my husband early this morning. I could no longer stand his abuse and disregard for me. I killed him as my form of a Sheikah. No one would know it was me... but I knew it would come with a cost. Soon, Niatnuom's homeland army will attack. Our soldiers are ready. I am ready. I am very scared. Even with Ganondorf, I did not know fear so great. I must leave. The armies are approaching...I must sacrifice myself for my country, to keep it in peace. May my daughter stay safe in Impa's hands..."_

Now we knew her fate. But that is all we knew; we knew how Zelda died and how her daughter survived; Impa had taken her, as ordered by Zelda. _So, why is this important? What does this have to do with what we need to know?_

"So, technically... Zelda commits suicide, and Impa raises Aslekie by herself. But... what is the importance of all this?" Now that we had the guys caught up, Mick actually said something intelligent for once. Not to be mean...

Maria thought for a moment before saying, "I don't think it's important exactly, _how_ she died, or _why_, but... did you notice, she mentioned that familiar name, Ganondorf. I think he is causing a lot of trouble. She associates fear with him, and also, in that last dream you had, Kelsa, he threatens Link, and challenges him. So he must be the source of this conflict; I think he has something to do with why we need to help."

"That was deep." Lant joked.

"No seriously... I think she's right. I was thinking the same thing. He has appeared more than once, and we still haven't given him much thought." I put in.

"Thanks for the back-up." Maria says, "Now. Does everyone understand?"

"I think so. What we've come up with, in a nutshell, is that, we need to fight Ganondorf. We are obviously on Zelda-Impa-Link's side... but... what exactly are we fighting for? How? And most of all, _why_?" I added to the reasoning.

I could tell by now that Maria was getting as frustrated as I was, wanting to cut to the chase and survive this odd mystery.

The guys seemed to be thinking to themselves. They were probably thinking we were crazy. I mean, after all, we were _assuming_ a lot of things. _But we had so much to back it up..._

_------------------------------------------------------_

Daisy: Biting your nails in suspense? Whether you are or not, you are in for it ... oh boy.. the next chapter.. it will be a treat so you better be ready:)

Squirt: Hmm... Yeah, the next chapter...It aught to be GOOD!...As soon as we get there...Sorry if you think our characters are a bit boring or plain... they are just all confused... Obviously the guys are clueless... :) They will have more personality in the next chapter!

Daisy: So.. soon you shall see what we have in store for you!

Both of us: REVIEW PLEASE:)


	6. Magic?

Squirt: Hello wonderful readers! And welcome to Chapter 6 of this lovely story! This one will be a little bit more interesting, although sorry if you think it is slightly boring...Daisy and I ended up cutting the chapter short by a couple paragraphs so we could put it up... But its still REALLY long, so. I hope you enjoy it!:)

Diasy: Hello again! This chapter took a while to write, but last night, we stayed up until about 2:30 in the morning trying to get it finished. I hope you enjoy and read/review. :

---------------------------------------------------------------

**A Princess to the Past**

**Chapter 6**

"So... Why are you still here?" Maria directed the question at Mick.

"My parents called yesterday and said I have to stay here for like two weeks, while they go on a business trip. I was like, 'Whatever.' " Mick explained.

"Sweet. I will be staying at Kelsa's house for like, two weeks too! Maybe we can all hang out sometime!" _As if they hadn't already seen enough of each other. If they are together any longer some one is going to be seriously hurt, with them two always fighting…_

"Yeah. Sounds cool."

Just then, the phone rang. "Kelsa! It's your mother on the phone!"

"Uh-oh..." I muttered as I scrambled up and made my way to the kitchen. "Hello?"

"You said you would be home for dinner! You have ten minutes to be back home or you're grounded for life young lady!"

"Alright... sorry mom... see you then." I apologized.

Back upstairs, I gathered my things and muttered, "We have to go."

"Alright. Go home. Get some sleep. We will meet back here tomorrow. That is, if you want.. " Lant invited.

As we said our goodbyes and gave our hugs, I noticed it seemed like Maria held onto Lant a bit longer than a friendly hug good bye...But it could have been my imagination...

---

Back at home, we got into our pajamas and lay down in our beds for a while. Finally, after a long silence, I said, "So. You like Mick?"

"Well... yeah. I thought you knew. That's why I asked him to hang out sometime.. duh..." she threw back at me.

"Whatever." I said flatly.

"Well I just think you should know... when you went to answer the phone..." she started.

"_What?_" I demanded.

"Well, let's just say, Lant and I had a little talk. About you. And..."

"_Spit it out!_"

"He said he kind of likes you. And so... we decided to plan a double date. Whenever we get through this little ordeal that is at hand."

"WHAT??! Oh my…! I AM SO EXCITED! What should I wear?" I rambled at once.

"Yeah. Well. Good night."

"'Night!" I exclaimed, still overly thrilled.

-----

"WAKEY WAKEYY" A voice screeched in my ear. It was, of course, Maria.

"I'm up, I'm up..." I grumbled.

She had already gotten dressed and tied her hair back. _Great... that means we are in for yet another long, frustrating day. _

I rolled out of bed and fell onto the cold hard floor. I gave a muffled scream as I landed on my face. Then I got up, walked slowly to my dresser, and began to get ready for the day…

"Bye Mom!" I yelled as I ran through the door.

"Yeah! See ya later, mom!" Maria echoed me. We ran outside into the bright sunlight to get ready for a new, busy day. I could hear my mother's voice as she yelled after us.

"Only an hour!"

-

"Hiyah!" I yelled as I urged Epona to go faster across the fields. Maria and Anope were running beside us, and we could see Lant's house in the distance. As we made our way across the fields, I began to think to myself.

_I wonder what we will do today. And only an hour, what are we supposed to do in an hour? I think we need to look at the journal, and look through more of the boxes in Lant's attic… there could be more stuff up there… Lant… Does he really like me? Was he serious about the double date thing? That would be so awesome! I would never have been able to get up the courage to do that… I'm so shy… Really unlike Maria though… She'd be the first one to do something like that…_

My thoughts came to a close as we had about 100 feet to go. Maria and I slowed to a walk, then led our horses to a tree and tied them. We heard a yell from the upstairs window, and saw two blonde haired boys' heads. We laughed and ran upstairs to meet them.

"We knew you were on your way," Lant stated in a jokingly, all-knowing voice.

"Okay…" I began, trying to get someone else to talk, so I wouldn't have to say much.

"What all do we know?" Maria said, following my lead. We all sat around Lant's room in thought.

"You two are descendants of Zelda and Impa, right?" Lant checked, and we nodded.

"Almost positive…I mean, we have the proof, don't we? What else could we be?" I laughed.

We continued to talk as the hour slowly passed by. We talked about all the information we had so far, and we looked over all of the items from the boxes. While talking, I played the Ocarina a little, with simple, random melodies. For some reason, a few of them seemed to come naturally, though I didn't think much of it.

Finally the hour went by, and we had to be getting home.

"Bye Mick!" Maria yelled and waved as we took off from Lant's yard. I smiled at her, then turned and waved at Lant. He flashed a smile, and both of the boys waved back.

Finally we were nearing my house. We were coming up to the back pasture gate, and we urged our horses faster and up over the fencing. We landed softly on the other side, and pulled our horses to a stop in front of the barn. We dismounted, took the reins from over the horses' necks, and led them into the barn. We tied them, untacked them, brushed them, then we led them out to the woods pasture, on the other side of my house. Maria and I lied in the shade against the trees, with the horses quietly munching on the grass.

"So… I think we should discuss that dream you had… the one that involved both of our descendants, together…" Maria began.

"The one where… Zelda does magic?" I asked as I turned my head to look at her.

"Yeah! That one!" She exclaimed happily, "You should show me what it looked like! I wanna know too!"

I laughed at her sudden excitement as I got up off the ground. I dusted the dirt off my pants and thought back to my dream.

"Okay… Well, first she did this" I explained, as I got into the same stance as the girl, Zelda, had been in in my dream.

"Then… She moved her hand like this," I told Maria, and put my hands out in front of me, " And she just simply did this…" I finished as I moved my right hand forward and held it there. My eyes were closed, because I was still trying to remember the dream to make sure I got it right. "And that-"

"AHH! What was THAT?" Maria screeched. I opened my eyes to look at the tree in front of me. It had a black mark, right where my hand was pointing. I looked confusedly to Maria.

"What… just happened?" I asked her, unable to believe what I thought it was.

"Something… flew from your hands!" She said as she pointed to my hands, and then to the tree with the burn mark. I gasped and looked down at my hands. The Triforce…Seemed to be glowing very dimly.

"I wonder…?" I mumbled as I looked back to Maria.

"Do another one!" She demanded. I gave a short nod, and again got into a fighter's stance. I held out my hands, positioned my feet, and tried to spin with my hands twirling around me. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work, which I realized when I fell to the ground.

"Try again… That looked cool!"

"Uh… Okay." Again I stood, and tried to spin. This time the results were better, and I managed to make a dim, blue light envelope me. When my spin came to a stop, the light disappeared. I looked at Maria, dumbfounded.

"Whoa!" she said, and stood up next to me, "Teach me something!" she jumped up and down in her spot.

"Okay… do this, then this…. And finally this!" I said, and again something red flew from my hands. In my mind, I wished for it to stop, and it disappeared. Maria did the same, and soon, we had gotten the hang of the two spells.

"So… what happens now?" Maria asked.

"Well… it's getting dark. Maybe we should sleep on it." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" she agreed.

So we gathered up our things and made our way back to my house. Once we got inside, we prepared ourselves for a long night's sleep and settled down in our beds.

Moments later, after we had stopped whispering back and forth, we heard a wolf howl. I don't know why I even noticed it, because out here where I live, there are wolves and coyotes howling all the time. But this one stood out… as if I were meant to hear it.

I slowly drifted off to sleep without saying another word to Maria, thinking about all the new things we needed to talk about tomorrow…

-----------------------------------------

"Rise and shine!" A blurry figure screeched in my ear.

"You've got to be kidding me." _Why does she always have to be the first one up?_

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, thinking about the long day we had ahead of us. I slowly crawled out of bed, stood up, and stretched. Maria had already begun to get ready, so I looked for something to wear.I grabbed the first t-shirt I saw and pulled on my pair of favorite jeans. I sighed_. This is getting to be a routine. One that starts way too early in the day for my taste…_

I pulled my hair back out of my face and headed to the kitchen, where Maria was already waiting for me. We actually took the time to fix cinnamon rolls for breakfast. After we scarfed those down, we once again rounded up all the things that we had been lugging around for the past few days.

We went out to the barn and saddled up.

----------------------------------------

"Hey guys!" We cheerfully exclaimed in unison.

"Hey." They replied, also in unison.

"Okay, so what are our plans for today?" Mick asked. We all looked at each other. I shrugged.

"I guess… We can look at the diary again?" I suggested. Maria agreed.

"Well, my mom wants to clean the house… So maybe we should just take everything outside to get some fresh air or something" Lant explained.

"Sure… Sounds good to me" I decided. I gave a small smile as I thought of the day ahead of us.

We gathered up everything we could into the saddlebags. We surprisingly, somehow, were able to fit everything somewhere into the bags. When we had everything packed up, we headed for the door. Once we were outside, we split up. Maria and I went to untie our horses while Lant and Mick went into their barn to saddle up two more. Maria and I skillfully tied on the saddlebags to the saddles. When we were done, Lant and Mick were leading out two horses, all tacked up, from the barn. Maria and I sat back against the tree, and we laughed as we watch Lant and Mick struggle with the other bags. When they finally got done, we got up on the horses. I patted one of the bags behind my saddle, to make sure the precious Diary and the Ocarina were there, and then we took off across the field.

"Where are we going?" I asked, after we had been riding for about 10 minutes. I took a few moments before someone decided to answer me.

"There… That looks good!" Land smiled as he pointed to a woods about another 10 minutes in the distance. I kept my eyes on the trees…

Suddenly I noticed a shadow on the ground, near me. It was moving as fast as galloping Epona was, keeping up perfectly. Immediately I heard something beating above me, and a low, screeching call. I looked up and gave a smile. Then I looked to Maria.

"Hey, Maria! Look. Our good ole' friend is back!" I said to her above the other noises around us. Until then, I hadn't realized how loud the horses' hooves were when they hit the ground, how loudly the leather saddles were squeaking, and how loud the beating wings were. Maria looked back to me, and when she saw what I had been talking about, she gave a nod and a smile. The golden-brown hawk gave another screech.

"Hiyah!" Maria and I yelled together as we gave our horses a quick kick. The horses sped up, passing a surprised Lant and Mick. They had wide-eyed expressions as they saw the hawk racing us. The hawk began to fly ahead, and again Maria and I urged the horses faster. Epona gave a happy whinny and quickly sped up. Our horses had been used to racing this hawk, because we did it often. For some reason, this hawk kept hanging around, and whenever it would see us on our horses, she would come swooping down, ready to beat us again.

We saw the trees immediately up ahead, and we began to slow the horses down a little. The hawk kept flying and, as usual, beat us to the trees. I gave a laugh as she landed on a branch, waiting for us. Her odd, blue eyes flashed in the sunlight as she looked around. She spread her wings, then bent her oddly marked head down for a second, only to look back up at us. She seemed to smile as she looked back to us, stopping in the shade of the woods.

"Hey girl!" Maria smiled and waved at the hawk. I giggled when I saw Lant and Mick.

"Who is that?" They asked, staring at the hawk. They were leaning against a tree, not quite sure about the hawk.

"She is a hawk. She's lived here… since forever ago." Maria began to explain.

"Yeah. We see her almost every time we are outside. And she loves racing us on the horses… Of course, she always wins," I said in agreement with Maria.

We all got off our horses and used the lead ropes to tie them to the trees for a rest. We pulled off a few of the saddlebags and put them on the ground in the small clearing we had found. When we got all of the bags, I grabbed the one I had had. I pulled the Ocarina and the Diary out. I was studying the cover of the Diary. I noticed a triangle mark, the Triforce, in one corner. There was the song etched into the book on the opposite corner. There was a red ribbon across the front of the diary, and I noticed that in the ribbon, it had an indent of something… a jewel…

"My necklace" I mumbled. Lant, Mick, and Maria looked up from the bags.

"Never mind" I said, and looked back to the Diary. I turned it over and over, examining it until the others were done with what they were doing.

"So what should we do now?" I asked.

"Not sure… What do you two think?" Lant replied. His eyes looked back to me for a split second before looking away, and I felt my face heat up a little. I looked back down at the Diary in my lap.

"Well…" Maria thought, "There's the Diary, the Ocarina, the legends, the weapons, the other stuff… What should we look at first?"

"I guess the Diary." Mick said.

"Yeah… You'll have to play the song again." Lant agreed. He looked at the Ocarina and Diary that I was holding. This time, my face didn't blush or heat up at all. I nodded.

"I remember it perfectly anyway" I told him, as if he was trying to say I had forgotten it already. _Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid, Lant. _I thought.

I lifted the Ocarina to my lips and remembered the melody from my dream, the same one I had played just the day before. The notes came back to me, and I moved my fingers over the holes in the Ocarina to play the song. As I finished the song, I opened my eyes, and I noticed that, again, my Triforce was glowing. I brushed it off, knowing why it was probably glowing this time. I heard the familiar click, and picked up the Diary. Maria scooted over next to me, so she could see the Diary too. The boys sat back against the tree, with Lant practically lying in a bed of moss. I laughed as something fell from the tree and hit him in the head. Then I quickly looked back to the Diary, pretending not to notice.

Maria and I began to flip through the fragile, crumbling pages for anything to stand out. Eventually, we found an entry.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my 18th birthday. My father is waiting for me to pick a suitor. I think he is almost regretful of sending Link away. Quite recently there have been attacks made on the people of Kakariko and the Market. The soldiers have tried to fight the new threat, but without much luck. I have attempted to help, both as Sheik and myself, but have gotten caught every time. Link helped to his last hour allowed in Hyrule. Even now, in the hour of Twilight, there are battles going on in the Market. I look out my window and hear crying. I see smoke, and the wind brings it to my room. It sickens me._

_I can do nothing to help, and my father, the King, is practically helpless. The Council has been controlling his every move. He has been forced to raise taxes on the already poor people. He is disappointed. It is also the Council who forced him to force Link to leave. My father wouldn't have been that harsh, but the Council, the selfish men, wouldn't allow the only princess to marry a commoner… Although Link is no commoner, no. He is the Hero of Time._

_Right now I would like nothing more than to fly on the wind, to be free. To be part of the wild, free earth…_

_I must go. The maids are calling. I will not decide a suitor._

_Zelda"_

_  
_I finished the entry, and Maria was reading to herself about the next entry. I sat back against the tree. Then a sound reached my ears, and I looked around the group, who was doing the same.

"What was that?" Mick sat up suddenly. Another scream could be heard. Maria and I gave a quick glance to each other, our eyes wide.

"I'm not sure…" I slowly said, looking into the woods. Maria was also looking around a little.

"It… uh… Was probably nothing… Just that old hawk or something…" Maria determined.

Lant, Mick and I all gave a nod. We were ready to begin talking again…

"_AHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

I gave a startled jump, along with everybody else. The horses pricked their ears up and turned their heads against the wind, where the sound seemed to be coming from. The hawk suddenly flew down from the sky, almost in urgency, and she flapped her wings a little. Her eyes looked troubled, and her golden-brown feathers seemed to glow more than usual. He marking on her head seemed almost white, but I shook my head, thinking it was the glare. I looked down to my hand. My Triforce… was glowing too.

"That was no hawk" Lant said gravely. I looked at him. The sound in his voice scared me.

-

"Let's go…Do we have everything?" Lant asked, trying to hurry. I grabbed the last bag, tied it to my saddle, and put my foot in the stirrup. I swung my leg over, and sat comfortably in the saddle. I looked around one last time. I gave Lant a nod, and we all took off. We followed the noise of the screams for a few moments while we circled around that side of the woods. Then we realized the sound was coming from deep in the woods. Lant, who was leading our group, turned into the woods when he saw the hawk, who appeared out of nowhere, sitting on a branch above a path. The hawk gave a screech and flew ahead of us. We tried to keep up, but it was getting harder because of the brush and branches in the woods. We lost the bird once, but her screeches gave us the right direction. Finally, we realized we were getting close to the heart of the woods when the screams were getting louder.

That's when I began to feel faint. I looked down at my hand in the dizziness, and saw that it was still glowing brightly. I looked up at Maria, who had also seemed to notice. It was something that we were coming to. The guys didn't seem to notice it, but when they saw me and Maria, they slowed to a stop to help us off the horses.

"Kelsa, what's wrong?" Lant asked, leaning me against Epona. His blue eyes showed deep concern.

"Maria?" Mick asked as he helped her down from Anope.

"I…" I began to mumble, but I waited a second for my concentration to return. When it did, I spoke again.

"Lant, I'm fine… But something _is _wrong. I don't know what though, "I began as he gave me a look of disbelief, "Maria, you felt it too?"

Maria looked at me and nodded. She was standing up, fine. After a minute, all of my energy came back to me and I didn't feel weak. I looked down at my right hand, still glowing with the Triforce. Lant looked at it, and his eyes grew wide at how bright it was.

"Something…but _what?_" Maria said to me. The guys, feeling left out and confused again, tried to figure it out.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Maria, should we check it out?" I asked. She nodded, and we began to walk closer to the sounds. I could hear the hawk beating her wings, almost silently, above us, urging us to go forward. Lant and Mick grabbed the four horses and slowly followed behind Maria and I. What Maria and I saw was going to change everything…

"What… is that?" Maria gaped. She looked at me. My face was ghost white.

"Kelsa?"

"He's… the one… from my dream…"I whispered, hardly able to believe my own eyes…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Squirt: AHH!... Hm. So. How was this lovely chapter? Long enough? Who did she see! Considering she dreamed of about 7 or so people, its a tough call...hmm...

Daisy: Are you biting your nails in suspense? Hahahaha. I hope so. We are already working on chapter 7, so hopefully you don't have to wait too long... Now that you are done reading, ... REVIEW :


	7. The Encounter

Wow, I am so sorry that I haven't gotten to update these at all! I had them updated on my other site and I guess I just forgot to get them on here.. oops. Incase you are wondering, the other site is www.squirtsapphire. . quicker updates will be on there, but I will still upload my chapters onto here as well. I also have some art of the characters, so go there to see it. Anyways, here is!

A Princess to the Past

Chapter 7

----

There Maria and I stood, staring at the dark man with the fiery red hair. We watched from the shadows as he shouted orders to some other dark beings. Our eyes were scanning the area when something caught our attention.

"That's my mom! And there's my dad!" Lant exclaimed. I flinched at his loudness. Maria and I looked at each other with worried expression, then another noise made us turn. Our eyes looked straight to the empty, red pupils of the Man from my dreams. His eyes, for a split second, were wide, but then they changed to an evil squint.

"Well, well, my followers, look who we have here" he gave an evil laugh as the other dark beings gathered behind him. They too laughed, and Maria and I began to slowly back into the trees, even though it was too late to escape.

"What? Don't want to stick around? Please, take a seat…" The man motioned to us, but we continued to attempt at a slow retreat. He gave another long laugh, looking up to the sky, then looked back to us. Suddenly, he held his hands in front of himself, and a dark, black orb began to grow.

"The… the Dream!" I whispered to Maria urgently.

Thoughts began to run to my head about the magic spells from my dreams. _There has to be something to do… That's… That's the dark magic from my dream, but how did Zelda try to protect herself?…_

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. Just as the Man released the black energy, I noticed my hand glowing. I quickly held out my hands, mumbled the few words I could remember from my dream, and a blue light dimly appeared around me. As the energy came towards me, I tried to say the words louder, only succeeding at making the light slightly brighter. When the dark energy hit my light force field around me, I took a step back, overtaken by that amount of evil energy at once.

As I recovered, I noticed the screeching of the Hawk from above the trees. I saw her shadow flash across the ground.

I heard Land and Mick gasp from the cover of the trees, and if I could have spoken, I would have told them to shut up and run. Maria came up beside me and gave me a nod, telling me that she wouldn't leave me here alone. I gave her a quick, weak smile, and tried to stand up straight again to face the Man.

The Man again laughed at our small attempts of protection, and again charged energy up in his hands. This time it was bigger and darker, and when he let it go, Maria and my force fields were shattered. We flew back, hitting the tree trunks and falling to the ground. Before we had time to get up again, the Man threw another energy at us. We didn't have enough time to protect ourselves in anyway, and we gave muffled screams when it his us. As the light from the impact died down, I noticed that Maria and I were caught in pink crystals. We looked at each other, scared to death, then glared back at the dark, evil Man. I looked behind us, to where I thought Lant and Mick were, and shook my head to keep them from coming out of the shadows. I turned back when I heard sounds.

The Man was yelling something to his followers, and suddenly I saw many people being led. The people were chained at their wrists and ankles, and were going one by one into purple vortex of some type. My eyes scanned through the people and I realized I knew most of them-Almost all of them, in fact. I tried to scream, but I knew it wasn't worth it. No one could hear me, and even if they could, they couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly I saw two very familiar faces in the chained group, and when I saw them go through the spinning, purple vortex, my legs gave out and I fell to the bottom of the pink crystal prison, crying. _My parents! How could he-… _

After a few moments, I attempted to dry my eyes a little to look at what else was going on. I was surprised. Only a few more people were left in line for the vortex. The Man, who was wearing a long red cape to match his hair and the jewels on his armor, was behind the people, making sure no one escaped. I stood up to get a better view. Quickly, my eyes again scanned the shrinking crowd. My parents had already gone through the vortex, but I saw Lant's mom. She seemed to be close to tears, and her mouth was moving. She looked like she was looking right through me. She quickly turned back when Ganondorf looked at her. I was taken aback when he looked at me with his piercing eyes, and stumbled backwards, hitting against the backside of the crystal I was stuck in. My legs suddenly felt weak, and again I slowly slid down the side and ended up sitting on my legs at the bottom. I looked around, and began banging my hands against the edge of the pink crystal. Nothing happened other than bruising my arms and hands. Finally, the Man from my dreams was the final one to walk through the vortex.

I could feel the tears roll down my cheeks, and I began banging on the sides of the crystal again. I had begun to give up hope and closed my eyes, when suddenly I felt something hitting the other side of my crystal prison. I looked up in surprise, only to find Lant looking at me. I gave him a blank look and shrugged my shoulders.

He gave me a frustrated look, then pointed to his right hand.

_Oh great. Charades. _I rolled my eyes.

He continued to point to his right hand until it finally clicked in my head that he was talking about the Triforce on my hand. Then he pointed to his jeans pocket. After a few more confused moments, I felt in my pocket, only to find the Ocarina. I gave him a confused look, yet again, wondering how the Ocarina even got to my pocket. One last thing he did was mimicked me playing the unusual instrument. I gave him a nod and put the instrument to my mouth. Slowly, the melody came out, and it seemed to make me unaware of everything going on around me. When I opened my eyes and quit playing, I quickly realized my feet were on solid ground and next to me were Lant, Maria, and Mick.

"Uh... How did you know that Lant? And... well, what exactly just happened?" I asked, looking around me a little.

"Well. Easy. Right before my mom went into that thing over there, she mouthed words to me." Lant answered, pointing to the vortex still floating in the clearing.

"How did she know you were there though?" Maria asked. She was confused too. At the moment, nothing seemed to be adding up.

"Beats me" Lant said, then looked back at the vortex, "So should we follow them?"

We all looked at Lant like he was crazy. We all blurted out a comment at the same time.

"_No_ way!"

"I am _not_ going into that"

"Dude, you are nuts"

"I don't want to go in either... But our parents went! What will happen to them?" Lant looked at us, and we all thought about his words. He just had to be the one to mention following them.

"Fine" I looked at him in the eye. He wasn't going to change his mind either way, but I didn't want him going alone.

Maria looked at me and sighed. "I guess I'm in too then"

Mick looked around the group with wide eyes. He didn't want to be left. Finally he rolled his eyes and said, "Great. I guess I don't have a choice. I'll go."

We all turned away from the portal. I tucked the Ocarina away in my pocket.

We slowly walked back to our horses, still hiding in the trees. Lant walked ahead of me, and stopped me when he knew Maria and Mick wouldn't hear.

"Thanks Kelsa"

"What?" I looked at him. _What is he talking about?_

"For getting everyone to go. If you hadn't agreed, Maria wouldn't have. And I don't know what Mick would have done... But thanks." He was now pulling his horse and walking next to Epona and I.

"Oh. Yeah, right. No problem" I said to him nonchalantly. I felt my face heat up a little, but I ignored it. I tried to walk faster but he kept up easily.

"Why were you so quick to agree?" Lant asked, curiously. I looked at him, before looking ahead at the vortex. Mick and Maria were standing near it, talking.

"I don't know... I knew you wouldn't change your mind... And, well... I just didn't want you to have to go alone." I explained. _And because I like you..._

"Oh"

He also looked forward, and when we reached the vortex, Maria looked at me, and I knew she already knew the true reason as to why I volunteered to go with Lant.

We all looked at the vortex. For a few minutes, no one spoke.

"So... Now what?" Mick asked, still staring into the vortex. It was spinning, and beginning to turn darker shades of purple. I noticed that the sun had gone down a little since I had seen it outside the woods.

"I guess we just walk through it..." Maria suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah. Like it would really be _that_ easy." Mick said, again rolling his eyes. It seemed to be a habit of his.

"That's what the other people did." Lant reasoned. I gave a nod in agreement. Mick sighed, and then motioned for us to lead the way.

"So who first?" I asked, turning to Lant and Maria. We all looked each other.

"All at the same time?" Mick suggested. _And again, he shows brains..._

I smiled at his idea, and everyone else did also. With our horses behind us, our hands tight on their reins, we stood and faced the vortex.

"Here goes..." I mumbled. I closed my eyes, and took a step forward. I put my hand up, as if to touch something in front of me. I felt the coldness of the swirling vortex. I took another step. And another. My face was less than an inch away. I completely went in.

Everything went black. No sounds were heard, at least not at first. I heard Epona give a shrill neigh, but there was no tugging on the reins in my hand. I was unable to think clearly. I tried to speak, but nothing came out, and everything was slowly fading.

I heard the Hawk screeching.

_What... What is going on?_

A wolf howled, as if in reply to the hawk.

I held tighter on the reins. Then I felt weightless, and I blacked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again there was a wolf howling…

I slowly came back to consciousness. I realized everything was still very dark, despite the fact my eyes were still closed. I felt my side, where I had landed on, and it was a little sore. Nothing broken, though, as far as I could tell. As I began to think a little more, I remembered the last thing that had happened, but I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not.

Cautiously, I felt around me and noticed I was sitting on cool, waving grass. I felt something nudge my foot, then a short, soft whinny. I slowly began to open my eyes, and then I sat up. I stroked the familiar face of Epona as she began to nibble on the grass. I looked around.

I was right. It was still dark, wherever we were. It didn't seem familiar, but then… it did.

_Great. Now where am I? This is so strange. At least Epona is here. Wait, are the others with me too? I can't see very well… What was that?_

I quickly glanced to my right side as I heard a deep sigh. There was movement before I heard Maria speak.

"Where are we?" She whispered. I could tell she was trying to look around, but was unsuccessful in the dark.

"In a field, I think" I slowly replied. Using Epona's mane, I pulled myself up off the ground. I could hear Maria crawling on the ground, probably trying to find the reins to Anope's bridle.

"Ow!" a muffled voice tried to screech. I jumped up with a start, then looked in the direction it came from. I heard Maria jump back with a gasp.

"What was that? Where are we?" Mick mumbled as he realized we weren't in a cornfield anymore.

Maria finally found Anope before answering, "It was just me. And we aren't sure where we are…" I shivered, thinking about how we were in some mysterious place in the dead of night.

"Where is Lant?" I quietly asked. I moved my foot around on the ground, and when I hit something, it moved. I quickly bent down and started shaking it.

"Leave me alone…" Lant mumbled. I kept shaking him, and I had just stepped out of the way as he swung his hand up to make me quit. I was getting impatient, so I grabbed the hair on his head and pulled up. I covered his mouth to muffle the loud scream.

"Shut up!" I hushed him. As he stood up all the way, I let go of his head. Again he tried to hit me away, only barely hitting my arm. I gave a short laugh when he replied. _Oh if I could see the look on his face right now…_

"Ouch! What was that for?" He grumbled.

"Where's my horse?" Mick panicked, "I can't see!" I rolled my eyes at him. I decided to ignore him for the moment.

"Maria, did you hear… that sound?" I asked, referring to when we had been knocked out.

"Yeah I heard it…" she whispered back to me.

"How is it night time already?" Mick asked. _Finally he asked something important, _I thought. As if reading my mind, Maria said, "That's a smart question."

"What did you guys do back there? I mean, it wasn't a dream, was it?" Lant quietly said, with a bit of confusion.

"No, it wasn't a dream, not if we all had it." I replied.

"And that… that was… magic." Maria stuttered. The guys became suddenly quiet.

"Kelsa, I need some light" Maria called.

"Okay" I simply replied. I mumbled a few strange words and held up my hands. I bright red light appeared, and I could see both of the guys' faces. I laughed a little at their wide eyes. Within the time Maria and I had known about our special ability, we had understood a few simple spells. Then the guys turned to grab their horses. Maria was rummaging in the saddlebag. I stood, leaning against a grazing Epona, with my hands still holding the bright, glowing, ball of light. The guy's came back to the circle of light, and after glancing at the light, began to talk again.

"How…?" Mick asked, as if in a trance. He was now staring at the light with a blank expression.

"I… don't know." I tried to explain, but there _was_ nothing to explain. Maria turned back around to face the group. She looked as if she was going to say something, but suddenly we heard a sound coming from a distance.

Just then, we noticed we were next to a large wall and a small fence. We looked around the large, rock wall, and we all stood dumbfounded at what we saw…

"What… are those?" Lant said. For the first time, I had heard fear in his voice. I wasn't quite sure how to react to it. Lant had never been the type to… to be afraid of something.

"Wait… those are…"Maria began to say.

"…Hoof beats…" I finished the sentence for her. We all exchanged looks, then looked back to the open field. The sounds were getting louder.

"Y-You guys…I… I think we should go…" I stuttered out of fear. I still had the light in my hand, but it was flickering. Lant looked at me with confusion when he saw this.

"Well, come on! Hurry up and get on the horses!" Maria rushed them. I quickly hopped on Epona, still holding the wavering light.

"I don't know how long I can keep it going…" I said loud enough for them to hear.

"That's okay… The things are coming…Come on…" Maria whispered as she gave her horse a light kick.

"Here… I'll try to send it up a little, so we can see…" I told them. I mumbled a few words, and what was left the small light energy in my hand flew out in front of us. We could make out some trees and bushes.

"There!" Mick pointed. We looked. My light went to where we were trying to see. It was trees… And a lot of them.

"We can take cover in there! Come on… They are gaining!" Maria announced as quietly as she could.

It seemed like an eternity before we reached the trees. My light that had been guiding us died as we reached the tree line. When we did make it, we stopped to see who was chasing us. We were surprised to see that it was soldiers on horseback…Soldiers in the old day armor… and they had a mysterious marking…I had noticed all of that, anyways…

The strange soldiers began to talk, but at first I couldn't understand.

"What are they saying?" Lant and Mick whispered into Maria's and my ears. We both turned back to them and shushed them.

After a moment, I began to catch most parts of what they were saying.

"I wonder what that was" 

"_I don't know…Odd though. One of the most exciting things to happen since…since a while ago!"_

"_Yeah it is…Should we just go back?"_

"_I don't see anything here… It's too dark to really see anything and we didn't bring a torch…"_

"_Yeah… But soon the sun will come up and all of the land will be light again."_

"_Let's go"_

The hoofbeats went away. We got back on our horses and rode deeper into the forest. It wasn't before long when I noticed it was getting darker, even though far off the sun was beginning to come up. The last thing I knew, there was the mysterious howling haunting my ears…I blacked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hoofbeats…A cloaked figure riding onto the field as the sun came up... Not much was seen, only the silhouettes. His hood fell down a little to reveal long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a thin, strong face. His eyes flashed as he looked ahead of him. Something seemed to be going on. Crashing of metal could be heard, along with a few screams that were cut short. Then the emotion on the young man's face turned to rage. He pulled out his sword. His horse reared. His horse bolted forward, making his cape fly out behind him. _

_Then everything again faded._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I heard voices talking. I slowly began to open my eyes, and I gasped as I looked around.

"…Yes. I can lead you to safety. No problem!" I heard a cheery voice say. It wasn't familiar.

I sat up and looked at the things next to me. I seemed to be in a wooden hut of some type. I was lying on bedding made of pine needles. I saw a small door in the side of the hut, with the sunlight pouring through. I looked at myself first, to make sure I wasn't hurt. I noticed a bandage around my wrist, but that was it. I got down on my hands and knees, limping so I wouldn't hit my wrapped wrist, and crawled out into the light.

I shielded my eyes at first. It was very bright compared to the darkness of the shelter I had been in. As my eyes came back to focus, I saw Maria.

"Maria… where…?" That was all I had to say. She understood, but was unable to answer much.

"I don't know. We were riding away early this morning, and… I think I remember seeing you black out. You were still on Epona, thanks to Lant. He had pushed you back up, because you began to fall off. Then, I think I blacked out. Next thing I knew, I woke up here. It was her-" Maria explained, pointing to a small girl in a strange green dress"- who woke me up. I guess she found us and brought us here."

"Oh… Where are Lant and Mick then?" I asked her. I was worried about Lant, though I wasn't fully sure why. "_Maybe because I just want to know if he was okay after last night… He seemed really scared… That was odd, for him… I've never seen him like that…" _I thought to myself. Maria saw the worry in my face.

"Calm down. He's perfectly fine… I think. Those two are still asleep. In there." She laughed at me, then pointed to a hut shelter similar to the one I had crawled out from. I took a moment to study it. There were strips of bark and sticks tied up, and it looked like a teepee.

"Oh…Okay", I mumbled. I looked around again. The young girl Maria had pointed to was very small. She had short, green hair and a green headband to keep her hair back. But her hair wasn't the first thing I noticed. She had pointy ears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hm. pointy ears. wonder what thats all about? you'll find out in the next chapter, don't worry. :) I'd love to hear what you think will happen in the next chapter, or even later in the story. :)

Squirt


	8. Introductions

After I saw the pointy ears on the young girl, I looked at Maria. She gave me a confused look. I pointed to my ears, then to the young girl. Maria understood, but just shrugged her shoulders. I rolled my eyes, but looked back to the girl anyways.

She had brown boots, the strange green dress with a brown belt, and her green headband. She had pointy ears, green hair, and pale skin. Another thing I noticed. There was a ball of light floating around her.

"Um... Excuse me?" I quietly asked her. She turned to look at me, and smiled.

"Well... What is that?" I asked her, pointing to the strange, glowing ball.

"Hey!" screeched a voice from nowhere. All I noticed was the ball of light moving. I looked around, then back at the girl, then the light. The green-haired girl giggled.

"She is a fairy!" She exclaimed. I gave her a confused look. _Fairies? Fairies aren't real...are they? Of course, most people don't have green hair and pointy ears either... _The girl continued to talk.

"Her name is Tatl!" she laughed, "And my name is Sima!" _This girl just keeps smiling..._

"Hi..." I said, somewhat cautiously.

"I'm Maria! And this is Kelsa." Maria introduced. I gave a small nod, but continued to look at the fairy, Tatl.

"Well? What's your problem? You act like you've never seen a fairy in your life!" Tatl yelled at me.

"Well for your information, I don't have a problem, and I've _never_ seen a fairy before!" I retorted.

"What? Never?" Tatl gasped, and she flew around my head, "Where did you come from? Never heard of fairies!"

Rather than try to answer it, I kept my mouth shut. _These people are weird. I should find out more information before telling them any more._

"So... where are we exactly?" Maria asked Sima. Sima moved over a little, and I saw that she had a small pot with a fire under it. She seemed to be cooking something, and it smelled pretty good.

"Right now we are in the outskirts of the Kokiri Woods." Sima replied, turning back to her fire.

"Kokiri Woods?" Maria continued to question. Both of us were curious about the strange place.

"Yes, I am one of the Kokiri. The people of Kokiri Forest are children forever. All of us have fairies, like Tatl. Except not all of them are as rude as Tatl can be" Sima joked.

"You'd be rude, too, if you were two-thousand years old!" Tatl mumbled and flew down closer to the food being cooked.

"You see, "Sima began to explain, "Fairies usually live about five-thousand years. After that, they either become a Great Fairy, guardians or assistants of the Deku Tree, or... some horrible being."

After she said that, it was the first time I had seen her frown so far. Her mood quickly brightened, however, when she heard something stirring from the other hut.

"Good, they are waking up. And just in time for breakfast!"

Lant and Mick slowly and sleepily crawled out, shielding their faces from the sunlight. Mick gave a big yawn, and the two sat down next to us.

"Good morning!" Maria said.

"Did you get a good nap?" I laughed at them, and they glared at me for a few seconds. It was then that they noticed Sima, as she brought us small bowls full of strange food. They just watched her, and their eyes seemed to grow wider by the second. They started to scoot a little farther from her when they saw Tatl.

"So Tatl, what is it like being a fairy?" I asked, watching the guy's expressions. Maria was doing the same. We both thought the whole thing was pretty goofy.

Tatl made a chiming sound and replied, "Quite nice, actually. I get to help Sima, and... I get to scare other people!" She swooped down and circled Lant and Mick's heads, who fell backwards in surprise. The four of us laughed at their expression.

"I'm Sima. This is my fairy Tatl. I am a Kokiri, and right now we are in the Kokiri Woods." Sima quickly explained, setting a bowl of soup in front of me. I began to drink it. It was warm, and tasted good. The conversation started up again.

"So..."Maria started, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Why is there a bandage around my wrist?" I asked, and looked around the small group. My gaze landed on Lant's face.

"When we were riding in the trees last night, you started to fall off of Epona, and when I went to catch you, your arm hit the side of something, and I remember hearing it crack. By the time we ended up stopping, you and Maria were both out, and we decided to wrap your wrist just to be safe... We didn't go out too long after." Lant explained.

I felt my face heat up a little, but I wasn't sure why. '_You know well enough why. Lant!' _I thought to myself.

"Oh. Thanks" I said, and smiled back at him.

"Speaking of which, where are the horses?" Mick asked, done with his soup already. He was sitting back against a tree.

"I tied them not far from here, next to a small creek. We can go get them soon, they should be well rested by now." Sima replied and began to gather the things she had.

After getting her things together in a small bag, she was ready to go.

"We can leave those huts up. I have to come back later, to finish gathering some fruit and berries and such. I'm headed for Kokiri Village, so you can come with me if you want." Sima offered. We nodded, and followed her to the horses.

Epona whinnied when she saw me, and she tried to come to me, but her reins were tied to the tree. I had to run up to her to keep her from breaking the reins.

"Hey girl" I said to her as I tried to calm her down. I untied her from the tree, and decided to lead her behind me, and walk next to Maria and Sima.

"So how long is the trip to Kokiri Village?" I asked, looking at the woods around us.

"Not too long. Maybe an hour" She replied. I could feel my legs already starting to ache. "But it shouldn't take that long. It is quite a quick trip. We'll be there in no time!"

"So what is it like in Kokiri Forest?" Lant questioned. He was finally wide-awake, and he and Mick had caught up with us.

"Well. It is very peaceful. A lot of trees and flowers, and...Calm. Except when we have celebrations. Then it's a lot of fun and it's just crazy!" Sima explained.

"All the Kokiri are little kids... All _true_ Kokiri are little kids, anyways. And they stay young forever..." Tatl said, but stopped for a second. _She sounds a little sad..._

Then Tatl continued, "And there is the Great Deku tree... He is a big tree that talks, and rules the forest. He is very kind, and gives life to everything. He is also very wise. Like Sima said before, fairies can become guardians or assistants to the Deku Tree...That is a big honor, and those fairies are usually given a new color to glow, to show their difference. The fairies that choose to can also become Great Fairies, but as great as their job is, they have their drawbacks. And the rest of the fairies become unimaginable creatures that live deep in the forest. Few fairies are ever allowed to do something other than those three choices." Tatl finished with a big sigh.

_Talking trees? You've got to be kidding me._

"Wow." was all Mick could say. He looked half asleep after the long speech, but still seemed curious and interested.

"So... Kokiri?" I wondered allowed. _I've heard of that before. The Legend maybe? I think that's where I've seen that before. Pretty interesting..._

"Well, we are almost there... only a few more minutes." Sima announced happily. "Be careful not to get on the bad side of my sister, Mae, though. If you catch her in a bad mood, you won't be happy. I'm not sure she will be happy to meet you, but she will just have to deal with it. Everyone will probably be surprised... Usually, no one except for the Kokiri...and a few others... Are ever allowed to live in Kokiri Forest... So consider yourselves lucky to be alive right now. Something must be special about you four." Sima smiled, and led the way. After about 5 minutes of silence, I could see the sunlight shining brighter not far in front of us.

"Here goes..." Tatl announced and flew ahead. Sima parted the tree branches and we walked forward. It was very bright, but it didn't take long to focus. My eyes went wide as I looked around. I saw a waterfall coming off a small cliff, which led to one little pond with floating blocks. That led to a stream, which went to another small pond. There were many strange buildings, all with strange markings on them. A few had signs on them. There were about 20 or so kids running around, all with fairies following behind them.

"Whoa..." I mumbled, and walked forward. Sima walked in front of us, Maria was next to me, and the guys were behind us. Sima led us to a house with pink on it. It had a ramp going around it, and a little bridge leading somewhere.

"Just leave the horses out here. No one will bother them, and I don't think they will go very far." Sima said. All the other Kokiri stopped and stared as we walked by. Finally we made it in the house.

The house was very nice and plain. It had two beds, and tons of random stuff along the walls. It was only one story, except the small stairs that led to the beds. Next to the beds were desks, and sitting at one of the desks was another Kokiri girl. She had long, light green hair. Her back was turned to us, and she didn't seem to know we were there.

"Oh, sister!" Sima called, but still, the girl didn't turn around. That annoyed Sima, and her hands went into fists.

"Mae!" she again called, a little louder this time.

"What!" The girl, Mae, replied. She sounded calm, but annoyed. Her reply made Sima happy all the same.

"Good! We have some visitors!" Sima said cheerfully, and stepped to the side, so her sister could see us.

"Really? How can we have visitors, Sima? We live-" She stopped mid-sentence as she turned to see us. Her eyes were wide and she was staring at us. She looked to her sister.

"Sima? What? Who are these...Hylians? And what are they doing here?" She asked impatiently. I looked back and forth between them, not quite understanding.

"Excuse me, but... What are... Hylians?" Maria quietly asked. She seemed to not understand either.

"What? Don't fool around, of course you know what Hylians are! You are one of them!" Mae said, thinking we were joking. She seemed to be in a good mood, but it didn't last long.

"Really," I spoke up, "What are Hylians? We have no idea... And why do you keep calling us that?" Mae and Sima just stared at us. Just then, a purple and red fairy came out from hiding somewhere, and began floating around Mae's head.

"Sima!" Mae yelled.

"What? I found them in the woods, and... they looked tired! So I helped them. They said they've been here all night, and yet they are still alive! Most would have already turned into something by now!" Sima shot back.

"But they _have _to be Hylians... Their ears are pointy, and... they all have blue eyes! And they are taller than us. They _have_ to be!" Mae tried to explain, but she seemed to be extremely confused too. Then I realized she said 'pointy ears" and my hand immediately went to my ear.

'_What!? I don't understand... My ears were normal! Why are they pointy?'_

I looked at Maria, Lant, and Mick. They all had confused looks on their faces. They also had pointed ears. I looked back to the two Kokiri girls, still looking back and forth between them, and us. The fairies continued to fly around the girls' heads.

"Maybe the Deku tree can sort it out?" the purple fairy stated.

"Yeah! He knows everything!" Tatl replied, flying up and down excitedly. Mae rolled her eyes.

"The Great Deku Tree won't let just _anyone_ see him. Especially not four weird kids."

Sima stood for a second in thought, and then answered, "Then we will have to make them less weird!" She was smiling, looking hopeful at her sister.

"Oh, alright then. If we must..." Mae sighed.

"Tatl, Tael! Go tell the Deku tree we have people that must talk to him. Later today. Thanks!" Sima ordered. She smiled as Tatl and the purple fairy, Tael, flew out the doorway. Then Sima and Mae turned to us.

"You need to fit in... But where to start?" Mae asked. Sima looked down at her own clothes, and giggled.

"What?" Lant asked.

"No! No, no, no!" I said as I shook my head back and forth.

--

"You look great!" Sima smiled. I looked at myself in a dirty glass mirror. _I guess I fit in better now; I look like the rest of them._ I simply gave a sigh.

"Yeah. You guys look a little normal." Mae nodded in agreement to Maria and me. I kept tugging at my clothes, and looked back to my reflection in the mirror. _I really look like one of them... Green headband, green tunic, brown boots. _

My tunic went halfway down to my knees. The girls had given us the longest tunics they could get, and although they were a little tight, they still fit pretty well. We had a belt around our waste, although we didn't really need them. We were wearing boots that went to right below our knees, and they had 3 straps on them. The last part was the green headband to keep back the hair, and to match the Kokiri even more.

"Okay... These still seem weird... I don't understand how you can wear these... How are you supposed to ride a horse in a skirt?" Maria asked.

"Well..." Mae started, "We don't usually ride horses. We live in the forest; there isn't anywhere we can go."

"Right. Forgot. Can we go see the guys now?" Maria asked, walking towards the door.

"Yeah, let's go. They are in one of the other Kokiri's house. They should be done by now." Mae explained. She led us through the door, out into the sunlight, and down a thin dirt path. The Kokiri again stared at us, but this time they seemed a little nicer looks. Sima knocked on the outside of a door. The house we were at had a small circle of rocks next to it, and a small cliff behind it. I saw vines going up the wall. Then someone came to the door.

"Yeah? Oh. They are done, I guess." the boy replied. He was about as tall as Mae and looked about the same age, however old that was. He opened the door further to let us in.

"We had a little trouble with fitting clothes... Shorts were too small.. So uh. They had to wear the biggest tunics we had. They were still freaking out, so we gave them those old white pants things to wear under them." the boy explained. As he talked, I focused on the dark room.

This house also had one main room. Three boys were in the corner, and all of them were dressed in green. I started laughing as I saw that two of them were Lant and Mick. They gave a surprised glance at us.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Lant said, and turned his back to us to argue with a different Kokiri boy.

"You have to wear this cap, it will help you fit in!" the boy cried. Mick and Lant turned away from him, looking at their clothes that they were being forced to wear. They were also tugging at the bottom of their tunics.

"We aren't wearing those stupid caps!" Lant shot back angrily. Then he looked up at Maria and me.

"Why won't you wear the caps? They are cute!" I teased Lant. He rolled his eyes and stopped next to me.

"Because they are stupid. And... Because I don't want to. Can we just get out of here, and go talk to the tree?" he asked me. I would have laughed, but he looked angry and I didn't want to get on his bad side at the moment.

"Yeah, I guess. No fun, Lant, calm down." I said as I looked up at him. He looked back at me with a slightly amused, slightly annoyed glance. Then I walked outside towards the pink house, where we were originally. _Back to Mae and Sima's house._ "I have to go back and get some of my stuff that I had in my jeans. Sima, where did you put my clothes?" I asked. Lant nodded, and Sima ran out next to me, back to her house.

She showed me where my clothes were and I pulled the Ocarina out from my jeans pocket. When Sima saw it, she froze. I just looked at her, confused.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no... But... Where did you get that?"

"I found it... It was in a field. Why?" I asked. She shook her head, and I followed her out of the house.

"Just wondered, that's all." she replied, although I wasn't convinced. We walked back to meet Maria, Lant, Mick, and the other Kokiri at the second house. They were all standing out in the front door. Mae seemed to be arguing with them.

"What's wrong now?" I asked as I walked up to the group. Mae was the first one to talk.

"I was explaining, before I was interrupted, that The Great Deku Tree won't just see anyone." Mae said.

"Well, we already look like you enough, what more is there?" I asked, confused. There was no way I was going to be more like them then I had to for this.

"Weapons of some kind, of course! You must be worthy to see him, or atleast look worthy." She shot back. _My patience isn't going to last long with her._

"Well, sorry. No weapons, just this. And it doesn't do much." I said, holding the Ocarina up in my left hand, in front of Mae. Her mouth dropped in surprise, but only for a second. After a quick glance at Sima, she looked back at me, but before she could even ask, I simply said, "I found it in a field, near where I live."

"Now can we go see the Tree?" Mick whined. Mae, looking defeated, gave a slow nod and pointed towards the other side of the village. Past all of the houses and the pond was an opening in the dirt walls. It was covered in vines, making the hidden pathway shaded and cool. After hopping over the pond, Sima and Mae pushed us into the path.

"Go on. We won't go in. We will leave it for you to figure out."

"Okay, let's go." Maria said, obviously ready to get away from the Kokiri.

The others agreed, and we made our way toward the Great Deku Tree, not knowing what lied in the path ahead of us. We entered the eerie opening, surrounded by vines. We followed the pathway until it led up to what appeared to be the trunk of one enormous tree.

All of a sudden, a small, bright blue ball popped up in front of our faces. We heard a small voice shout, "Hey, listen!"

We jumped back in surprise, and Lant took a swing, but the fairy was quick enough to dodge him. "Lant," I exclaimed, "Don't jump to conclusions; I think she's here to help us!"

"What?" Maria asked the fairy.

"You need to walk right up to the Great Deku Tree and talk to him." the fairy acted like we didn't know that much already.

Once again, Lant took a swing at the fairy, this time actually hitting her, and the unsuspecting fairy bounced off the wall and landed on the ground. Then she flew slowly back up to eye height.

"Hey! That hurt!" the fairy said. "Okay, my name is Navi and I'm only here to help the Great Deku Tree."

"Well, we've been sent to talk to him. So where do we go to get there from here?" I took control over the situation, since Lant obviously wasn't.

"Follow me." Navi said.

We followed her around the path and eventually ended up very close to the tree.

"Now just go straight from here and go left when the path forks. You will see the face. Now I have to go; I have business to tend to! Tata!" She disappeared in a flash.

We followed the path then turned left, like she said. There, right before our eyes, was a huge face.

"WELCOME. I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOUR ARRIVAL." A booming voice thundered loudly. The ground must have shook for a while as it echoed through the forest. We all jumped backward in surprise, and Lant screamed like a girl. This made me and Maria giggle for quite a while afterward. _What is up with Lant's mood swings lately?_

"Hello. You must be the _Great Deku Tree_?" Maria spoke to him for the first time.

"YES. YES, I AM. AND YOU MUST BE MARIA. LIKE I SAID, I HAVE LONG AWAITED THE ARRIVAL OF THE FOUR OF YOU." The booming voice replied.

"But why?" Maria asked him before I had the chance to.

"WELL. I NOTICED YOU ARRIVED THROUGH A PORTAL. AND YOU NEED A WAY OUT OF HERE, CORRECT?"

"Yeah, we did. Well at least I think that's what happened... I can't remember much of what happened..." I said.

Maria added, "And we saw an evil red-headed man taking our parents. We need your help finding them."

Mick began, "Yeah... We had to run from these strange soldier-like figures in the dark. And then we woke up, and--"

"Found ourselves in a hut in the middle of a forest. Some strange girl was fixing us breakfast." Lant finished Mick's sentence for him.

"So now what should we do? We need to find our parents, and fast! Before that strange, evil man hurts them, or worse, kills them!" I exclaimed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated... I keep it updated on my deviantart account (I'm also SquirtSapphire there) ... but just to make it up to you, I'll put Chapter 8,9, AND 10 up today. :) We are currently working on chapter 11, blame it on Daisy because she can't get to her email to read it. XD anyways...so.Yep, they meet the Great Deku Tree. quite honestly, I'd be scared to death to stand in front of a giant talking tree, wouldn't you? crickets Just me? shrugs well then, on to chapter... what is it, chapter 9 now?

Oh, and Meeko the kitten says "HI" XD


	9. The Meeting

"YOU MEAN TO SAY GANONDORF HAS RETURNED? DESTRUCTION SHALL FALL UPON THE LAND!"

The giant tree had worry lines all over his face. It was still so hard to believe what had just happened, and then it had just clicked that the man from my dream and Ganondorf were obviously the same people. Apparently Lant and Mick were pretty surprised to hear it, according to the looks on their face.

"Yes"

Maria had been the one to answer, seeing as the guys were in shock, and I was amused at watching them. I turned back to Maria and the Tree to focus. Mick was the next to speak.

"What do you mean exactly by... Destruction falling upon the land?"

"THE LAND WILL BE DESTROYED. HYRULE WILL NO LONGER BE HERE, NOT AS THE PEACEFUL COUNTRY IT IS NOW... IT WILL BE AN EVIL REALM WITH NO ESCAPE."

"But why are we here, how did we get here?" I asked very quietly, but somehow the old Tree still heard me.

"I DO NOT KNOW. BUT IT MUST BE DESTINY." He looked around to all of us, me last, then repeated, "DESTINY" a little quieter, as if saying it to himself.

"But if you don't know, then who will?" Lant asked.

"THERE MAY BE A FEW. BUT YOU MUST BE QUICK, AS SOON IT WILL BE TOO DANGEROUS TO GO TO THESE PLACES TOO OFTEN. I KNOW OF ONE SAGE OF HYRULE THAT STILL SURVIVES, THROUGH MANY AND MANY GENERATIONS. MANY CLAIM HE IS A SPIRIT, IF ANYTHING AT ALL, IF HE STILL EXISTS. BUT I KNOW HE DOES, I FEEL IT. YOU NEED TO TALK TO THE SAGE, OF LIGHT-"

"Rauru?" I whispered, more to myself than to the others, but it must have been loud enough, because the Great Deku Tree looked down at me with a slightly startled face. I looked down at the ground in front of me and waited for him to continue.

"YES...RAURU, THE SAGE OF LIGHT. HE MAY HELP YOU. BUT YOU MUST PROVE THAT YOU NEED HIS HELP. AND I CANNOT HELP YOU, AS I HAVE NEVER LEFT THE FOREST AND I DO NOT SPEAK OF SUCH THINGS WITH THE YOUNG KOKIRI." he added, seeing the questions that would have come.

"Where is he? Rauru, I mean?" Lant asked, but the Deku Tree didn't answer. Instead, his eyes landed on me, as if I should talk. Following what I thought, I spoke.

"The Temple of Time, in Hyrule Marketplace. Near the castle." I didn't know how I knew it. I didn't know what castle I was really talking about, but the Temple of Time sounded familiar, somehow.

Lant gave me a surprised look, but I looked back at the Tree. He had a warm smile.

"INDEED. YOU KNOW WELL THE PLACES OF HYRULE? SO THEN YOU KNOW THAT THE CASTLE IS NORTH OF HERE, ACROSS THE FIELD." I nodded, although again I wasn't sure how I knew.

"And we have to pass the guards..." Mick stated.

"But how will we know exactly where to go?" Maria asked. The roots of the Tree creaked as he turned to Maria.

"YOU CANNOT MISS IT. ALAS, I CANNOT GO WITH YOU. BUT IF YOU DO NEED HELP, IT WOULD BE WISE TO TAKE SOMEONE WITH YOU THAT KNOWS THE WAY. THERE IS ONE IN KOKIRI FOREST THAT HAS BEEN WITH RAURU ONCE BEFORE"

This time I didn't answer, because I wasn't sure of who in Kokiri Forest would be able to leave. Suddenly, the Great Deku Tree turned to the side.

"NAVI!" He called, and it seemed to echo through the trees for the few silent seconds. Then a bright light broke from the darkness of the trees, and soon enough we could clearly see Navi high up in the air.

"Yes, Deku? I mean... Great Deku Tree, Sir!" Navi giggled. The Great Deku tree had an amused smile on his face as he looked at Navi.

"NAVI, I HAVE A JOB FOR YOU."

"A job? But-"

"IT IS IMPORTANT, NAVI."

"Yes...?" Navi flew backwards, as if he seemed to say that she didn't do important things otherwise.

"ACCOMPANY KELSA, MARIA, MICK AND LANT ON WHAT THEY MUST DO. YOU ARE TO HELP THEM WHENEVER THEY NEED IT. UNDERSTAND?" Navi seemed startled.

"Well, yes of course... But may I ask why? What importance are they to us?"

"THE LAND, NAVI. DESTINY." The Great Deku Tree replied in an amused tone, as if it were an inside joke.

"Yes sir, I understand!" Navi said, and immediately perked up.

"OKAY. IT IS SETTLED. NAVI, THEY ARE TO TALK TO RAURU. I HOPE YOU WILL FIND OUT MORE ABOUT WHAT IS GOING ON THEN. YOU MUST GO TOMORROW NIGHT. I'VE HEARD FROM MY SOURCES THAT THE GUARDS ON THE MID-WEEK NIGHT GATE POSTS DON'T SEEM TO TAKE THEIR JOB SERIOUSLY, AND ARE OFTEN CAUGHT SNOOZING." The Great Deku tree replied, happy and smiling.

"Yes sir. Then we are off! I will help them to the best of my ability!" Navi chimed, then flew down to us. "We had better get going. Even if we are going tomorrow, there are still things to plan. Believe me, it's a lot harder to get across that field than you'd think!" Navi finished, and began to lead us out of the Great Deku Tree's Grove.

"OH, AND NAVI..." The Great Deku Tree's voice boomed behind us, and all 5 of us turned to him, " I WOULDN'T LIKE HISTORY REPEATING ITSELF"

Navi hovered in midair, and the Great Deku Tree gave her yet another amused smile before we turned to leave.

"BEST OF LUCK TO YOU!" were his last words that we heard as we walked under the vines and back to the entrance of the tunnel.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So ofcourse they get stuck with Navi, what fun would it be without her? and yes, most of Navi and Great Deku Tree's conversation is made up of inside jokes. destiny...Zelda was the Princess of Destiny. History repeating... They don't want Ganondorf to take over, and they don't want a war... And no, Navi really doesn't do anything important in her free time XD


	10. The Field

When we walked out of the Deku Tree's Grove, all of the Kokiri looked over to us. Mae and Sima hopped across the pond to where we were standing, and immediately started asking questions.

"How did it go?"

"What did he say?"

"Who is that?" they asked in unison, pointing to Navi.

"What did he say about you being here?" Mae continued.

"Yeah, and what about the Ocarina?"

Navi, who was fluttering around Lant's head, suddenly stopped and faced me.

"What Ocarina?"

"Shh," I said," we don't need everyone to know!"

"Hurry, we'll go back to my house." Mae offered. She led, we followed. As soon as the door shut, Navi flew in front and faced us.

"So what is this about an Ocarina?"

"Who are you?" Sima asked curiously.

"I asked first." replied Navi.

"That's Navi, the Great Deku Tree told her to come with us. Navi, I have an Ocarina." I quickly explained. _As soon as we get done telling one group everything, we just find another group of people that we have to explain this all too. WHY?!_

"The Great Deku Tree gave you a fairy?" said a surprised Mae.

"Yes!" Maria answered.

"May I see the Ocarina?" Navi requested, flying closer.

"Sure, here." I felt in my pocket and pulled it out. Mae and Sima also came closer.

"Oh my..." was all Navi muttered.

"What?" Lant asked.

"That is the Ocarina of Time!" Navi whispered in disbelief.

"Yes... and?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"You mean, you already know of the Ocarina of Time? How!?"

"We just do," Mick joked.

"We found it after Kelsa brought a big scroll over to my house."

"Oh!" Navi chimed. "I wonder why you have it?"

"It was in my field when she found it," Lant explained. He seemed a lot calmer now, and was no longer trying to kill Navi.

"No, that's not exactly what I meant. You found it, but how did it get there?" Navi asked herself, flying back and forth.

"Can't we figure this out later?" I asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't we be figuring out tomorrow night instead?" Maria questioned.

"Ah. Yes... "

"Wait, what? You still didn't tell us anything about the meeting!"

"And they shouldn't have to! It's none of your business!" Navi scolded.

"Shouldn't you have things to collect or friends to look after or something?"

"Well at the moment our fairies are out somewhere else and - "

"Your friends are Tatl and Tael, are they not?"

"Um... yeah. Why?" Mae replied.

"They must be a handful, especially with the two of them in the same house. I mean - "

"Ahem!" Lant coughed.

"Right. So you need to get any supplies you can carry by foot - "

"Why by foot? We have horses!" Lant simply asked, walking around the room.

"Well, the soldiers would hear the horses, of course!" Navi said.

"Oh." Lant muttered. Mae and Sima just sat and listened.

"Now as I was saying, we must leave just after the sun sets. It is a long walk. You must sneak in the front gates without being caught. Luckily, at night, they leave the gates open now. But they've never seen you before, so it's better that they just don't notice you. After we get in, you go to the Temple of Time. I haven't been to the Temple in a long, long while. Oh, and be sure to bring that Ocarina, we may need it."

"Okay." I nodded.

"That's it?" Mick asked.

"Yes."

"Wow, that's simple."

"So it seems, but things are almost always easier said then done."

The room went silent, and I decided to walk to the door. Outside, kids and fairies were playing. Our horses were drinking from the ponds and some other Kokiri were giving them handfuls of the green grass. I smiled when a child quickly dropped the grass and backed away as Epona came near him.

"So what next?" I asked, still standing by the door.

"We wait" Navi whispered.

--

The next night came too quickly. Although we had argued with Navi many times, she still won. We weren't allowed to ride the horses, we had to walk. There was a strange silence as the sun began to set.

"Time to go," Navi said, flying up. We all stood and followed her. I felt my pocket to make sure the Ocarina was there. It was.

"Good luck!" Sima whispered. Tael and Tatl were back with Mae and Sima, and were quietly floating beside them. I looked back at them and managed a smile. Then I turned around again.

We had gone over the plan a few times. There really wasn't much to it. Walk across the field, enter the Temple of Time, and talk to Rauru.

"Okay, everyone ready? We just walk through here and then we'll be in Hyrule field."

We were on a bridge. We had already gone through one opening and were now heading for the second one.

As we walked through, I could hear a wolf howl and the crickets chirp. The sun had set. There was barely any light, and thanks to the full moon and Navi's glow, we could see where we were going.

"We must hurry! No playing around. We don't have the time. Night only lasts so long." Navi explained for the umpteenth time. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"So tell me again, why can't we ride the horses?" Lant asked. I heard Navi sigh.

"Because! The soldiers knew someone was in Hyrule field the other night. Someone got away from them on horses. You will seem less suspicious if you are walking. That is, if you get caught. If they are asleep, then there is nothing to worry about!" She chimed. She seemed excited.

"Right..." Lant muttered. As we exited from the trees, we saw Hyrule Field. It was much bigger than I thought it was. I couldn't even see the castle. We walked forward. The light from Navi showed a path on the ground, and she seemed to be following it until we got to the top of one hill. Although it didn't seem like a long walk, my feet were beginning to ache. Then she turned left and followed a fence. _This was the same place we came from when the portal brought us here..._

"We were here last night" Maria whispered, as if reading my mind. Navi didn't say anything as she continued to float near to the ground. Navi stopped at the top of the hill.

"There it is", Navi muttered. The view from the hill was beyond belief. There were the castle walls, with torches up high lighting the way. I continued to look, and saw 2 guards. Between the guards there was a bridge into the castle walls.

"We have to get past them?" I asked.

"Yes. The Temple of Time is just through the gate."

"This is just like my vision" I whispered.

"Vision?" Navi asked. She seemed to be concentrating on something else, but asked anyways.

"Yes. I had a vision. We were in this field. We made it into the town, and we found a girl. But it ended before I got her name. You weren't in the vision, Navi. I wonder why." I mumbled.

"I see. Are we ready?" She didn't wait for us to answer. She took off, still low to the ground, and expected us to follow. We did, as quietly as we could. Lant and Mick still weren't used to the tunics, and it was amusing to watch them run.

We were about halfway to the gate when Navi stopped. I didn't understand why, and it worried me.

"Navi?"

"Sh! Did you hear that?" Navi quickly asked.

"Navi? Hear what? I don't understand..." Even Lant sounded worried. _That's never a good sign..._

A chill went up my spine. I heard a cracking sound coming from behind us. I turned to look but Navi's yell interupted it.

"Run! Hurry!"

Without asking why, I followed Navi. The crunching sound was becoming louder. I was afraid to look behind us.

"What are they?" Lant shouted. _What is what?_ I looked behind us and quickly wished I hadn't. I saw small glowing eyes chasing after us. After taking another look, I realized they were some type of animal. _I though Hyrule was supposed to be peaceful! Where did these come from?_

"Oh! HURRY! The gate, its shutting!" Navi shouted. I looked forward once again and noticed she was right. The drawbridge to the castle was closing, the soldiers from the gate were gone, and the torches on the sides were close to going out. The animals were getting closer behind us.

"Jump!" Mick ordered. He was the first one to the gate and was holding hands out to the rest of us. Lant got there second, and Mick quickly pulled him up. Maria and I were right behind him, and had just enough time to catch their hands before the bridge went out of our reach.

As soon as they pulled us over the edge of the bridge, the bridge closed further and we slid down inside. _Are we safe?_

As soon as we caught our breath, we stood up. Navi came fluttering around the corner, perfectly fine.

"Navi, what were-"

"There are no guards. We must hurry! I will explain later", Navi said, interrupting Maria's question. We quickly followed her down the main brick pathway. Suddenly we heard sobbing. We turned to look around us.

"There" Mick pointed into the shadow of a building. We cautiously walked over. Navi's glow showed a young girl, crying.

"Uh... Excuse me? What's wrong?" Lant asked her. She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" Mick apologized. She looked around at our group.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"I'm Kelsa. This is Maria, Mick, and Lant. Oh, and that's Navi. We came... from out there," I introduced. "Who are you?"

"I am Aliona. I live on the farm in Hyrule Field, but they closed the gates. I can't go home. I have no where else to go." she quickly explained to us.

"Aren't there hotels or something around here?" Lant asked. This confused Aliona.

"Hotels? What are hotels?"

"He means inns. You know, somewhere people can stay for a night?" I said.

"Oh... Yes, they do have one. My sister works in one. I'm sure she can help." She smiled. Then she looked at us again. "Do you know why they closed the bridge?"

This time Navi gave an answer. "There are monsters out there. It is not safe. Stay in the town." Navi was fluttering around. She seemed to be checking the area, to make sure no one else was there.

"Okay... Thank you." Aliona muttered. She got up, nodded her head in thanks, and walked off to nearby building.

"That was the girl!" I exclaimed. I had recognized her from the crying but I couldn't yell out that it was her. Something about that scene probably would have scared her away.

"From the dream?" Lant asked me. I nodded.

"Aliona...Farm girl. That was her." I repeated. Navi flew quickly up and down in front of us to get our attention.

"Hurry!" Navi scolded. The moon was still up, but it was beginning to get lower in the sky. We followed Navi, and she led us to a great building. It looked centuries old, but somehow was still standing. The front steps led to giant doors. And that is where we went.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me:yup, that was quite interesting, no?  
Kelsa: My feet STILL hurt!  
Me: Well maybe you should get more excercise then.  
Lant: Yeah, like me. I wasn't tired at all.  
Kelsa: Yeah, but you screamed like a girl infront of the Deku Tree snicker  
Lant: ...  
Me: Speaking of which, there is an April Fools Chapter on my Deviantart account (my name is SquirtSapphire, Daisy's is DaisyDazzeDiamond). You should go read it. its pretty funny  
Kelsa and Lant: Noooo!!  
Me: mwahahaha. They just don't like it because... well.. Go find out for yourself. :) By the way, it'd be awesome if you'd leave us a review. You know you want to :) oh, flames will be used to ... make s'mores XD


	11. The Song?

Guess what! I finally got chapter 11 done! I had to print it out and have Daisy read it , because her computer wouldn't work. I have ideas for the next chapter or two, but I think I'm missing a few MAJOR plot details so I'm working on it. I'm sorry in advance for spelling errors, its my keyboard's fault; its defective XD

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As we opened the heavy door, we entered into a huge, dark tiled room. There were giant stain glass windows on each side of the room. The moonlight shone through them onto the carpeted walkway and a small platform. The walkway led forward to a strange chest, and beyond were stairs to a wall. The wall had the shape of the Triforce etched into it.

"The stones..." Navi whispered. She fluttered forward to the chest. Her glow fell onto objects that we hadn't noticed and the light reflected across the room. Stones of green, red, and blue began to glow as we walked toward them. They were set carefully into the black velvet of the chest and looked very ancient. Though they looked as they'd been sitting for centuries, there wasn't a speck of dust on them.

"So he hasn't made it here yet... Good." Navi said to herself. Her voice seemed to reassure me slightly.

"Well, here we are. Now what?" Mick asked, still in awe of the place and the stones. Without turning, Navi answered.

"We must play the song. We must reach Rauru. The stones are here, it is not too late."

"Song?" I asked. The only one I knew was the lullaby. And Epona's song. Those couldn't be it.

"Yes, of course! The Song of Time, Kelsa. Play it. Open the doors." I stood, confused, and they all looked to me. I didn't know quite what to do.

"But... Navi, I don't know of that song. I've never really heard of it before. I only know the lullaby..." I stuttered.

"Oh dear..." Navi said, barely audible. She paced in the air.

"Don't you know the song then, Navi?" Lant asked. Navi continued to pace.

"No, not all of it. You must remember, it's been quite a long time since I've heard it. You can't just expect me to rattle the notes off, can you?" Navi scolded.

"Well, no," Mick jumped in, "but you are apparently the only one who has even heard of the song. How are we supposed to know it?"

"I have heard of it..." I spoke. They all looked at me and Navi stopped pacing. I explained.

"It was written in The Legends... Those old scrolls I have. But it's back in Kokiri Forest with my bags. It didn't show the song anyways. Just the name of it." Navi flew up to me. The shadows on the wall moved because of her glow, and it looked a little eerie.

"Pull out your Ocarina." she commanded. Using her light, I managed to get it out of my pocket.

"I'll teach you the part of the song I do know, but it's only the first few notes." I nodded and posed, ready to play.

"Put your fingers here... And here. Good." Navi coached, and she continued to tell me the notes. I could play the first 3 notes, and Navi told me to repeat them again.

"That makes 6 notes. Now play. It will open the Door!" Navi exclaimed and flew above me to give me a little extra light. I played the notes given to me and when I was done, I looked hopefully up at the door. Nothing happened.

"What?!" Navi screamed angrily, startling me. I couldn't help but back away from her a little. She flew up to where the Door was and hit it a few times. _It reminds me of those shows on tv where the characters would hit their head on walls, out of frustration. _Navi stopped and slowly flew back to us. Lant was humming the first notes Navi had given us. We all stood in silent thought. Except Lant, who continued to hum the song.

"You!" Navi yelled at Lant, and he stopped humming long enough to look up at her.

"Hm?"

"Stop humming, it is distracting me!" Navi screeched. Lant muttered something under his breath and stood in silence.

"Why doesn't it work?" Navi said to herself, "The six notes always worked for Link. I shouldn't think we need the whole song... That's impossible for me to remember!" As soon as Navi had finished the sentence, I heard Lant humming behind me.

"Boy! I said to quit that!" Navi scolded again, but I was too busy listening to what Lant was humming. He wasn't only humming the 3 notes Navi had given me. He was continuing the song.

"Lant?..." I said, but he seemed not to hear me. I put the Ocarina to my lips and followed along, after hearing him hum through it twice. My playing made Navi immediately stop complaining.

"That's... It." I heard Navi whisper through the notes. We continued to play it a second time. I closed my eyes in concentration, and I tried to imagine the doors opening as I played. _Please work..._

I heard a loud rumble, but finished the last note anyways. It was then I opened my eyes and saw it. The Triforce above the door was glowing gold, and the brick doors underneath it were sliding away to reveal an opening, and a room past it. After a few moments, the doors stopped. We all stood there in awe and looked to Lant.

"How...?" was all Navi could say for the moment. We were all speechless. Lant just shrugged.

"It sounded familiar. That's all. So I just kept playing it in my head." Lant explained.

"So... that was the actual song?" Maria asked Navi.

"Well, yes. I recognized it... And it opened the doors." Navi said, and she continued to look at Lant in awe. Lant, however, was looking past the doors and into the new room. On a pedestal, glowing from the moonlight on it, stood a sword. Lant's silhouette suddenly blocked my view as he walked through the doors toward it.

"Lant, wait!" Navi cried as she flew towards him. He stopped and looked back at her, and when we all got up the steps and were behind him, he continued to walk. Navi flew forward towards the sword, and examined it as we walked closer.

"Should we pull it up?" Maria asked.

"This was the Master Sword. But now, I'm not so sure..." Navi said, sounding worried once again. Lant walked up the small steps toward the pedestal, and before Navi could stop him, he gripped the hilt of the sword. As soon as he began to pull up, a bright light went around him, and what was the Master Sword disappeared.

"What?!" Mick said and stepped up near Lant. Navi, Maria and I followed.

"What happened?" Maria asked, looking around.

"I... don't know" Lant said, and he looked from the pedestal to his hands. Suddenly, a bright light blinded us, and we stood in a room of nothingness.

"Who dares to not only open the Door of Time, but to trespass into the Chamber of Sages?" questioned a booming voice. I shielded my eyes from the light and tried to look around, but all I saw was more light.

"I am Kelsa!" I tried to say clearly, and the booming voice made me jump.

"Kelsa of where? What business do you have in the Chamber of Sages?" He said. My mind was racing and I didn't know what to say. I could feel the strong presence of someone else near us, but couldn't see him through the light. Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me.

"It is I, Navi of Kokiri Forest. I have come to ask of your assistance, Great Rauru of the Light."

"Navi? Navi of Link?" The voice, which I could only assume as Rauru, questioned.

"I was formerly known as so." Navi properly answered. She sounded sad, but it didn't last for long.

"Is it really so? I did not recognize you, old friend." Rauru cheerily replied, and the light dimmed down enough for me to uncover my eyes. My eyes adjusted, and I gasped at what was around us.

We were still standing on the pedestal, but no longer were we in the Temple of Time. The space around us seemed never ending. From somewhere in the dark above us, water came down around pillars that were surrounding the enlarged pedestal we were now standing on. It seemed as if we were floating in space, as if time had stopped, except for the flowing water going down around the pillars.

Around the pedestal were strange shapes, and now that I noticed them, I realized that they had also been in the Temple of Time. Now, however, the shapes on the floor were colored.

"Yes, Rauru. Old friend. I was afraid you would not recognize me." Navi's glow brightened, as did her mood.

"What is not to recognize?" Rauru chuckled, referring to the only fairy ever to enter the Chamber of the Sages.

"Nah-vie" Lant whined, but Navi ignored him.

"Oh Nah-vie" Lant continued.

I think Navi was listening, but continued to talk to Rauru about old times anyway. We, of course, weren't listening to their conversation.

"Nah-"

"NAVI!" I screeched, not only interrupting Lant's third complaint, but Navi and Rauru's conversation. They all turned to me. Lant gave me a questioning glance. _Apparently he's never seen me annoyed? _I shrugged.

"What do you want?" Navi asked. Rauru stood in silence. It was now that I noticed his robes of red and gold. The Triforce was on the front. He had a moustache, which oddly enough went around over his ears, and the white, wispy hair covered the back of his head as well.

"We came here for a certain reason." Mick blurted out, not noticing the slightly tense atmosphere. Navi's shape nodded, but Rauru gave us an unreadable look.

"What business do you have here, then?" Rauru muttered angrily. Navi's glow dimmed the slightlest bit as she spoke.

"Ganondorf has returned"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hm. Now what happens? I do have chapter 12 pretty much done but I need to go back and fix a few things... and figure out chapter 13. :) By the way, there is an April Fools version of this chapter. If you'd like to read it, go to deviantart and look for SquirtSapphire (thats me!) or go to my userpage here and follow the link somewhere on my page... and look somewhere in my gallery(under the Princess to the Past folder). Reviews are appreciated!!


End file.
